Digimon: Series 1
by justmenow
Summary: The new chapters are uploaded! Check this out! A little bit of everything for everyone!
1. Destiny Revealed

Digimon: Destiny Uncovered  
  
They emerged from the shadows. . . no they were shadows themselves. They started towards me, backing me into a wall that I'm sure was not there seconds before. More shadows appeared, all their eyes glowing red, an evil red that pierced my thoughts and browsed through them like they were a computer shareware file. Their red eyes not lighting the cold darkness. One shadowed hand reached towards me, beckoning me. It was whispering something, I couldn't tell what, my ears were deaf to them, as always. The arm nearly grabbed me when....I woke up.  
"That is the third time this week!" I said to no one but myself. "And now I've had that nightmare so many times, it's got me talking to myself."  
I slid out from under the covers and stretched while looking at the clock.   
"It's only one? Geez, at this rate I'll wake up a minute after I go to sleep tomorrow....."  
I flipped on the computer and waited for it to start.   
"I should probably do my Economics report....." And after that I'l cure cancer and solve world hunger and figure out a way to park Clinton's sex drive. "Right sure...."  
I logged onto Yahoo! messenger and started to browse who was on. I probably should try to get back to sleep..... not that I ever can after that nightmare.....  
I started to check my email and so, I gave up on messenger. Nobody important is ever on at this time anyways. I sent an email to my friend David out in Cali, and then I sent one to his like super-ultimate-best friend and probably my newest friend, Liana, who's out in San Diego. I'd actually never met either of them. I've actually never met any of my online friends. Most of the time they change screen names or I do and we never update each other on what was going on with the names, so we drifted apart. Liana and I were pretty good friends though I called her sometimes and we talk. I sent an email to Tara, out in Ireland, I always felt she was keeping something from me.....I don't know what though. Natalie was next on me email list, she lived out in Texas and lived the town over from my other friend Valerie. After that I emailed my best friend, Christy who lived in Canada, eh? Then, I emailed Kason who was Tara's best IRL friend. I emailed my other friend, Ryan, who was also in Canada. I didn't know how but, someway, I fell asleep at the computer.  
The next day, it was raining. I mean all day. The sky was omnimisly dark too. I had the dream again when I fell asleep next to the computer. I had woken up 10 minutes before the bus was supposed to come. Luckily, I got ready in that time and had actually made it to school on time. All day, I was distracted by the dreams I'd been having. It was scary to have a recurring dream. Plus, the all around drearyness of the day didn't make it any better. Whenever I closed my eyes, the shadows were there looming just arms length away. Their red eyes weren't glowing as bright as they did in the dreams. I had made a theory of why that was: I was more perceptive to the occurances of the dream. They were in the consious, not the subconsious, so they didn't have the evilness they held in the nightmares, but, still, they were a frightening thing. School was boring as it always was. I skipped a detention I had and went home.  
I got off the bus and walked to my house. I cut through the woods and stopped by the pond that was near my house. It was my quiet place to think. The rain had stopped coming down really fast and hard, it was replaced by a slow drizzle.   
"I should talk to someone about those dreams........" I whispered to myself. "Maybe Christy......she might think somethings wrong with me then." I paused and thought about all my friends. "I'll talk to Tara... she'll understand." I thought about Tara. She was the heart of my little group of friends. When someone was feeling bad, Tara would make you feel better. And if Tara couldn't do it. I'd make you laugh to feel better. I skipped a rock across the pond.   
"One, two, three, four, five, six......?" I follow the stone with my eyes and I looked across the pond for the first time. Someone was on the other side, staring at me. "What the........?" I ran along side the pond and crossed it very quickly, but I wasn't quick enough. I must've been blocked by a group of trees cause when I got to the other side, no one was there. I circled the small area. I stood in one place and turned around and around, but still I saw nobody. I backed up slowly and then...someone jumped me form above. Whoever it was, they held me flat against the ground, my face dug into the ground. The assilant took my left arm and brought it around and pressed it against my back slowly pressing it further up to my neck, then it suddenly stopped moving.  
"Who are you kid?"  
I groaned, I was completely dazed. I don't think I even knew who I was.  
"Who are you?" He asked again.  
"uh....eg...." I couldn't speak, I tried to clear my mind. But, it was all black. I started to see the shadows again. They slinked towards me, they were grinning. I couldn't tell how I knew that, I just knew. They knew they had me. I couldn't wake up. I was stuck they had me, there was no way out of it now. The red eyes were glowing wildly, growing brighter with each step they took. And then suddenly, they just stopped moving towards me. My eyes opened, only to see dirt.   
"This is the last time I'll ask you, then I'll break your arm. Then, I'll ask you again." He spoke calmly.  
"My name is Cody. What's it to you?" I tried to act tough, hopefully it worked.  
"Oh, you think you're a tough one in the face of danger, huh?" He asked, slowly releasing my arm.  
"No, not really. I usally run away." I said.  
"What? Are you being a smart-alek?" He stood up and brushed himself off. I did the same thing.  
"No, my name is Cody." I was purposely pissing him off, I was trying to get him preoccupied then I could try something. His face grew red with anger.  
"Stop screwin' around kid. I got two more quetions for you ok?"  
"Alrighty then."  
"Do you know who I am?" He asked. That the first time I got a good look at his face. It looked familar and unrecognizable at the same time. His short, cropped brown hair looked like hundreds of other peoples' hair. The blue eyes seemed cold and distant, but warm and near. I didn't understand any of it either. He looked like no one and everyone. He was like a human chameleon.  
"No, you look familar, but, I've never seen you before." I replied truthfully.  
"Question three; do you know where I can get a better road map? The one I have is nearly useless." He asked sheepishly.  
"Um......er...." The question caught me offguard, but it knocked him out of control of the conversation. "Try the 'Corner Store' in Wolfeboro."  
"I'm afraid I must ask one last question; where is this 'Corner Store'?" I felt this guy's stupidity. I mean, how hard is it to figure out where the Corner Store is in Wolfeboro? The town is very small, everyone knows where it is!  
"Uh.........try looking on the corner...........in Wolfeboro.......it's pretty selfexplanitory."  
"AH! I see. Thank you!"   
"Now! You can answer a question for me: Who are you?" I asked. I didn't feel safe.  
"I am Kenny. One of many of Gennai's American counterparts." He said it as if it were an everyday thing. My jaw hung in the air, I quickly closed it though.  
"Who put you up to this?" I asked getting angry. I know alot of kids at my school who would have done that to me.  
"Nobody. Now hurry! We must get to safety." He spoke while looking around. He saw the lodge by the pond and he pointed to it. "It's not safe to be in the open. Go, go, go! Now, hurry!"  
We ran to the lodge and he kicked the door open.  
"Hey! You know you're gonna have to pay for that!" I screamed, most likely I'd be blamed for it and that was the last thing I needed. I kept an eye on him while we were in the lodge. I didn't trust him any further than I could throw him. But, of course if he wanted to kill me, he could've strangled me when he was holding me down. Still, I don't trust him.   
"You don't trust me do you?" He asked.  
"Gee, hmm.....you spy on me....attack me.....threaten to break my arm....um.....then say that you're Gennai's American counterpart."  
"One of his counterparts in America. One of." He spoke while nodding softly.  
"Oh, excuse me, one of his counterparts. Forgive me."  
"Just listen, then you'll understand."  
"Okay, nothing to lose but my sanity."  
"It started a long..."  
I held out my hand to silence him.  
"Is this going to be a long flashback."  
"Only if you keep talking. Anyways... it started wayback when the Japanese and American governments were having a 'dispute'."  
"The Pearl Harbor thing...........and the war. Right?" I may hate school, but I know my history like the back of my hand.  
"I see you are very informed." I beamed proudly. Not everyone thinks I'm smart.  
"Unfortunately, you are very informed about misinformation." My smile faded.  
"That never really happened. The governments, and by that I mean all the world governments, decided to cover up the truth about the Digital World. They didn't want the public to know that there was a world brimming with monsters capable of mass destruction."  
"So, the whole thing was a cover up? Why? So people that are evil can't go there and try to cause trouble there? So people don't polute that planet too?" Something clicked in my mind. I watched as a small smile spread across his face. I snapped my fingers. "I got it! I understand! Major polution was just beganning! They probably started to estimate that.......uh...that the world would be more contaminated as each year passed! So, they govenments planned to take over the Digital World themselves! Wait..................stop it! You've got me believing this bull."  
"It is not bull. But, you are a smart child. The choice was wise."  
"What choice? What're you talking about?" I was suddenly very confused. He got me believing his story and then he started talking about a choice, he made me get a distrust for my country. I didn't understand.  
"The governments didn't think about one thing though. The reason they were able to fool billions into believing that it was a war was that they knew alot of people didn't see any monsters. Some could, but they weren't enough to matter. The truth is............the Digital World and it's inhabitants are real!"  
"How? It's an anime show! Next you'll say that the kids were real and all that stuff really happened." He nodded once. "You've got to be yankin' me!?"  
"Nope. The governments use money from taxes to create shows and movies and books, stuff like that to make people believe that stuff is fake. The kids were real. They disappeared long ago. They lost faith in their country and ran off. You must believe the choice was already made. You are........." He stopped as he heard a huge pounding in the woods outside the lodge. "It's too late. It's here."  
"What's here?" I screamed over the pounding. I looked out the window and screamed. A Digimon was breaking through the treeline. A felt a clothe material in my hand.   
"Open it. It's yours. If we are to survive, you must accept it.."  
"I believe you..........I do.....I believe...I do......." I stuttered.  
"OH, now you believe me, great timing kid." A threw the door to the lodge open and we stepped outside just as the Digimon smashed the lodge.  
"Soon I'll wake up...anytime soon I'll wake up.............please let me wake up soon..........please soon...."  
"That's Mino.."  
"I know! It's Minotaurmon! I watch the show you know! Anyways........his DarkSide Quake and Minotaur Tackle attacks are going to get us soon." I said, nearly reciting lines form the show. I opened the pouch and poured the contents into my hand. A small black rectangle fell into my hand. It had a small LCD screen on one side and a belt clip on the other side.  
"You're yankin' me again Kenny." It suddenly glowed brightly, then a blue beam cut across the sky, making an incision in the clouds and then, without any warning, something fell from the sky and the opening closed.  
"What was that?" I asked in disbelief.  
"That.............was an opening to the Digiworld." He was amazed by it just as much as I was. People started to come outside, and as soon as that happened, the air was pierced by screams. I looked to were I dropped the rectangular Digivice and saw that the blue light had just vanished into it. But, that's not what surprised me. It was the Wormon that was standing next to the Digivice. "Cody!" It cried and jumped onto my chest. "I'm soooo glad I get to finally meet you! I've watched you from the Digiworld since I was a Leafmon! I've seen you grow up. I'm sooo glad I'm here with you!" I was smiling, then I remembered the Minotaurmon.   
"Wormon, meeting and greeting later! Take care of that Minotaurmon! Um...." I felt so stupid saying what I was about to say but I said it anyways. "Wormon! Digivolve!" He started to glow green.  
"Wormon...Digivolve to..........Stingmon!" He was standing on the ground next to me. I knew I was grinning like a dumbass, but I didn't care.  
"Look Cody! I'm Stingmon! The champion form of Wormon! I can fly and strike enemies with my Spiking Strike attack!" He said.  
"Yeah...........enough analyzing and more fighting! Protect us!"  
"Okay!" He flew up into the air towards Minotaurmon and hit him head-on-head.  
"I.......am........going crazy." I spoke in spaces so I'd hear what I was saying clearly.  
Minotaurmon threw up his arms to fend off the attack but, he failed. Stingmon lifted him off the ground and tossed him down onto the ground. But, he got up quickly.  
"DarkSide Quake." His righthand had a huge multi-jackhammer thing on the end of it and he was punching straight towards Stingmon. It his Stingmon and sent him flying into the air. Minotaurmon leapt after him. "Minotaur Tackle!" He headbutted Stingmon in the chest. But, Stingmon recovered and drew his wrists back. Dark pink lasers drew themselves out of Stingmon's wristsheaths.   
"Spiking Strike!!!!!" There was an explosion of water and grass. After it cleared, Wormon was standing were Minotaurmon previously was.   
"Way to go! I can't believe this you're real aren't you!? Oh, my god you are! I can't believe this!" I just kept repeating that over and over. I picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you for saving me!" I clipped the rectangular Digivice to my pants.  
"It is yours, Cody." That's all he said as he began to walk towards the woods. But, he stopped, although he didn't turn around. "Cody, you are not the only one. The burden is not yours alone. The burden is shared with the others like you. But, still you do have a burden yourself; you must search out the other kids. I cna't tell you all their names. Just one: Natalie. Find her and you can find the rest. The Digidestined are spread throughout the world. Find them. Save the worlds." He started to walk again.  
"Wait!" I cried out.  
"Yes?" He looked over his shoulder slightly, but still, he didn't turn.  
"Why...why me?" That was all I could ask.  
"You'll find out. It's a long road ahead. Take care you two." With that, he disappeared into the woods. I started to run after him but I stopped. Sirens rang in the distance, growing closer. Plus, I knew he answered all he could. I held Wormon in front of me and smiled.  
"Let's go home." He nodded. I set him down and we walked towards my house on the other side of the smashed lodge, and down the hill. We were home.  
  
R&R please? This is a revamped version of my old series. This one will actually be completed though! Please love it? 


	2. Showdown at the Digi-Corral

Digimon: Showdown at the Digi-Corral  
  
"Stingmon....you're clear for take off on runway one!"   
"I thought this was a driveway?" He replied, taking off into the air anyways  
"Potato, pahtato. Either way we're off!" I said while blocking my eyes from the wind resistance. "What I wouldn't give for Tai's goggles right about now."  
"What wouldn't you?" Stingmon asked.  
"It's like a retorical question, Stingmon."  
It was really fun flying outside. I mean, in a plane, you look out the window and see people under you. But, outside, it's so cool. Feeling the wind blow across your face, hitting your clothes. It was one of the funnest moments of my life. But, still it got boring after a while. I was almost falling asleep.  
"Where are we going anyways Cody?"   
"Texas, Stingmon."  
"WOW! That's amazing! The name of that place has my name in it!"  
"Stingmon, I was talking to you." I shook my head while smiling slightly.  
"Oh.......I knew that. See.....uh....I was trying to cheer you up! Yeah! That's it! Anyways....why are we going to Texas? We could have had BBQ at your house, this is a long way for take out!"  
"Natelie is in Texas. Kenny said that Natalie was a Digidestined too."  
"There could be, and there probably is, millions on millions of Natalies' throughout the world!"  
"Yeah, but that's the only Natalie I know. He said the name would help me. So, we might as well start somewhere."  
We were still flying 2 hours later.   
"Bored yet, Cody?"  
"Just a little."  
"Let's play a game. How about license plate........wait there are no cars."  
"Can't play that. I don't think planes have license plates on them."  
"Oh well. Do you think we're there yet?"  
"Naw. We're probably over wait.....we past a very extremely large woodland area a while back and now it's all plains. Yeah. I guess we're over Texas. We better land. Head down a ways okay? That way we can skip explaning you to a very large city population."  
He started to dive. We broke through cloud after cloud and then we we could see where we were. It was nothing but plains for as far as I could see. There were trees, but hardly any. It was like being in a really cheap western. Stingmon landed and de-digivolved.   
"Well Wormon, we're gonna have to head into that small town. Sorry, but you have to ride in my backpack." I spoke while taking it off and opening it.  
"But, last time I rode in your backpack you tripped and fell backwards. I'm still seeing stars." He said while rubbing the front of his head. I laughed nervously.  
"I said I was sorry." I picked him up and set him in my backpack.  
"Howdy!"   
"What the hell!?" I cried while dropping my pack. It thumped heavily onto the ground.  
"OW! You did it again....ow...ow owy!" Wormon's voice was muffled by the backpack.  
"Who are you? Don't sneak up on people like that!" I yelled at the guy.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've been a little less spyish. I wasn't being a pleasent folk now was I? I' sorry." He spoke with a southern drawl. "I'm Cassidy."  
"Oh, geez. Imagine that. Someone named Cassidy in an area that looks like a bad western. Where's Sundance?" I asked jokingly.   
"Sundance is my horse. He's back in the town a ways." I couldn't believe this stuff.  
"Right....was there anything you wanted?" I asked him. I needed to get away and get on with my job.  
"Yes. Kenny told me that y'all was to be coming soon. I'm suposin' that you've had a long trip. Well, now, don't worry yourselves. I got us a pair of horses to take us over to your friend's place."  
"Right.......ok fine. Let's go." I picked up my backpack and Wormon scuttled out of it dizzyly.  
"Did anyone get the number of that train?" He fell over so I picked him up.  
"Sorry, I really am. Maybe you shouldn't ride in my backpack any more. It'll be safer."  
He replied, "I'd be safer on a hook dangling over the side of a boat in a pond at a fish hatchery. But, I forgive you." I laughed at his joke. He had a good sense of humor. We walked the mile back into town and I realized Wormon and I weren't that well adjusted to 100 degree weather.   
"Water....milk......Coke....shakes...." I said.  
"I'd settle for the water out of your cat's bowl right about now, Cody!"  
"You know what's pathetic Wormon?" I asked him taking a deep, gasping breath.  
"What?"  
"So..........would........I...." We dragged ourselves along. The town was a little ways away when Cassidy reached into a side pack and pulled out a bottle of water. Wormon and I tried to speak but, our words were caught in our parched throats.  
"Hey now, are you huys thirsty?" He tossed us the bottle of water, I drank half and then I gave Wormon the other half. "I've been carrying that for the entire trip. You guys should've said something if you were thirsty." About two seconds later he said. "OK. Enough rest, we need to get to your friends before sundown."  
"Hey? Cody? How come in westerns everything happens at sundown?" Wormon asked while walking beside me.  
"Maybe they don't have watches. Sun up is morning, high sun is noon, sundown is night."  
"What about in between those times?" He asked.  
"Uh.....I'm not a computer Wormon!"   
When we reached the small town there was three people waiting for us. All three of them were girls.   
"wha...?" I said slowly as I saw that two of them had Digimon by their sides I only recognized one of the Digimon and none of the girls. "Are those...they have...Digimon?"  
"Yep! You bet they do!"  
"So that means...they're Digidestined? Right?" I asked.  
"Cody, I pictured you taller." The girl on the left said. She was about 5' 4" with hair like Yolei's, except her hair was dark black. She was wearing beige khaki shorts with a black shirt that said "99% Devil, 1% Angel" on it. She wore her black hair straight down, exactly like Yolei's.  
"I thought he'd be smarter. He should've known right away that we're Digidestined when he saw the Digimon. But, yeah. I thought he'd be taller too." The two of them laughed. I guess they were talking about me before we'd gotten there. The second girl wore beige capris, flip-flops, a T-shirt that said, "If you want to control someone, sleep with your remote." She was about 5' 7", two inches taller than me. Her hair was brownish-blonde, like mine, except her's had alot more blonde in it. Mine had little streaks here and there. I turned to the girl with the Patamon and said, "Hiya Natalie." She ran up and put her arms around me. "Hi, Cody." She stepped back and took one look at Wormon and picked him up and hugged him very tightly. "OH! He's soooooooooo cute! I just love him! He's sooooo cute! Oh, I just love Wormon's and Patamon's! They're sooooo cute."  
"Co...dy...I...ca...n't....bre...ath..ow...it..hu...urts..." Wormon said while being shaken back and forth. Natalie started to swing him in huge circles. "Codyyyyyyyy.........I'mmmmmmmmmmmm..........gettinggggggggggggg.......dizzyyyyyyyyyy!"  
"Natalie! Leave him alone! He's no good to us if his brain is oozing out of his ears!!!" I screamed to her. She set him down and he tried to walk towards me but, he fell down. "Oh...Sorry Wormon." I said as I picked him up. "Who're you?" I said. Yolei hair girl stepped foward and said.   
"Forget your friends that easily, Cody? It's me Valerie!" She said. Her Digimon was one I don't think I'd ever seen before, or at least one I didn't remember.   
"I know who you are, Valerie. I was talking to the silent one." The oldest girl, the one without a Digimon, stepped forward.  
"I am Naoko, I am the second counterpart of Gennai's in Texas." She said. She seemed out of place. She looked like one of the kids, not some counterpart. "It was my job to keep them occupied while you took your sweet time getting here."  
"Sorry, but I'm not used to this weather." I said, suddenly being uncomfortable. I was supposed to be the leader and I was late to the first contact with the group.  
"We're not used to this heat either, Cody." Natalie said.  
"Yeah, it's been really hot the past two days and there's no sign of the weather cooling down half a degree anytime soon." Valerie said. Her Digimon stayed right by her side as she walked over to a tree and sat down.  
"Who is that Digimon Valerie? I've never seen it before I think." I asked, also walking over to the tree and sitting down in it's shade.   
"Oh. My Digimon? That's just Pengomon. He really seems out of place here in Texas. ANd with this heat wave, he's really quiet.   
"What is up with this place? Are we in a western?" They stayed still and didn't reply. "Hey guys, c'mon. I don't mean to knock the place where you live around, but, seriously, I feel like challenging someone to pistols at dawn."   
A voice came from behind me. "Why wait until dawn?" I turned around quickly and saw a Digimon behind me.  
"Geez...I shoulda seen this coming!" I yelled and ran after everyone else. We ran right into the ghost town. It was all but us in the town.   
"What is with this place guys?" I cried while still running.  
"It's just me and Naoko here. At least now anyways. We're far away from civilazation. This is a place for Gennai's counterparts to rest when their in America." Cassidy cried not turning to face me. Suddenly, everyone stopped running and I ran into their backs.   
"Hey guys! Dont stop! WE got trouble behind us!" I yelled. Wormon appeared by my side out of breath.  
"We got trouble ahead of us too, Cody." Valerie yelled over her shoulder. I stepped around them and saw one of the Digimon I most hated.  
"That's who's causing this heat wave." I said. "That's Skullmeramon. He's an ultimate Digimon with strong fire powers. And he has really bad breath too."  
"Who's the guy behind us, Cody?" Natalie asked with fear in her voice.  
"Uh...that's Deputymon. He's a reject from a bad western. Most six gun salutes are good, but his are really bad and can hurt." I unhooked my Digivice from my pants and looked at it. Wormon looked up at me, his eyes were asking permission to fight. I nodded. My Digivice started beeping.  
"Wormon....digevolve to......Stingmon!" He leapt at Skullmeramon. Skullmeramon took a chain from his chest and swung and connected with Stingmon's legs.  
"Whoa!" Stingmon said as he was being swung around and around. I heard a beeping from beside me.  
"Pengomon....digevolve to Frigimon!" Frigimon looked really out of place. He stood out like a giant at a midget convention. "SubZero Ice punch!" He huge snow ball flew from his fist and hit Skullmeramon. But, it melted as it connected.  
"Metal Fireball!" Blue flames shot from Skullmeramon's mouth. Stingmon was stil tied up by the chains, so the flames hit him head on.  
"You ready Patamon?" Natalie said. Anger was flooding her voice.  
"As always!" He replied as he took off from the ground. "Patamon....digevolve...to....Angemon!"  
He held his rod high above his head and swung it straight down at Skullmeramon. "Angel Rod!" Skullmeramon fell to the ground and lost his grip on Stingmon.   
"Now Stingmon! Take him out!" Skullmeramon's head lifted up for a second.   
"Metal Fireball!" It hit Frigimon. Pengomon fell to the ground. Valerie ran to catch him.  
"Six-gun Salute!" Deputymon yelled throughout the fighting sounds.  
"Valerie!!!!!!!!!!" I cried and dove to pull her to the ground. My arms wrapped around her waist and tore her to the ground. Bullets wipped through the air were our heads were a handful of seconds ago. "That.....was....too close." I gasped. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.  
"I owe you one, Cody." She spoke, her eyes were filled with fear.  
"Don't worry, I keep count." I said jokingly. She crawled over to Pengomon and hugged him tightly.   
"Oh, Pengomon please be ok!" She cried.  
"Valerie, he'll be fine. Now hurry! Over there to the others. The open is not a safe place." She just nodded.  
"Spiking strike!" Stingmon cried.  
"Hand of Fate!" A dark pink laser sword struck Skullmeramon at the same time as an orange beam. He was vaporized.  
"Forgetting about me?" Deputymon said. Stingmon shrunk to the ground and Wormon crawled over to me.  
"I'm sorry Cody. I just didn't have the strength to continue the fight." His head nuzzeled into my neck. He was crying.  
"Why are you crying, Wormon?"  
"I failed you. I can't help anymore."  
"You've helped enough for one day, Wormon. And you didn't fail me. That's the second time you've saved my life. Thank you." He smiled.   
Angemon and Deputymon stood on opposite ends of the ghost town's one and only street. The tension was really thick.   
"I challenge you to a duel, Angemon." Deputymon's fingers twitched above his hostlers.  
"Accepted." Angemon held his hands at his sides.  
I whispered to Natalie and Valerie. "I saw this on the show, Deputymon cheats and loses. But, I don't think this one is going to lose that way." I suddenly felt like humming the theme to "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly". The heat subsided since Skullmeramon was taken care of, but, everyone was still sweating.  
"One." I blinked.  
"Two." Natalie and Valerie blinked.  
"Three." Cassidy and Naoko blinked.  
"Four....." Wormon and Pengomon blinked.  
"FIVE! DRAW!" Deputymon yelled. "Six-Gun Salute!" He started to fire at Angemon.  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon's right hand started to glow orange and then, he let loose his energy straight at Deputymon. It vaporized the bullets. Deputymon's hat blew off his head and into the air.  
"Ya......got...me pardner...ugh..." He fell over and that's when I noticed the huge hole in his chest. He also vaporized. Angemon glowed and de-digevolved to Patamon. Everyone started to cheer.  
"Whoo-hoo!"  
"Yay! We did it!"  
"Patamon! You're the best!"  
Everyone was smiling widely. We went into one the ghost town's buildings and ate supper, smiling and laughing all the way through.  
"We're a great group!" I said after I pushed my plate of ribs away. The Digimon were still eating noisily.  
"But, not a complete one. You must search out the others. Find David. Another of our counterparts will be waiting for you." Cassidy said.   
  
The journey was far from over, the adventure: just beginning. We were starting something that millions depended on. The three of us couldn't handle the mission alone. Even with our Digimon companions. We needed the others. The world needed us...... 


	3. Surf's Up!

Digimon: Surf's Up!  
  
"So, what exactly are we doing?" Valerie asked from behind me.  
"We have to get to David. Every time one of those counterparts gets near one of us, an evil Digimon attacks us. One of them is supposed to meet up with David, so, we need to get there as soon as possible."   
"Oh. I see." She said. We were flying through the air on Stingmon's back. Angemon was holding Natalie a little ways behind us. I hope we get there in time. David's gonna be in so much trouble. Hopefully he'll have his Digimon there already to help him.  
I screamed over my shoulder, "How ya doing back there Natalie!?"   
She screamed up to me, "I'm fine. I could use an in-flight movie though!"  
"Or some honey-roasted peanuts." Valerie said while giggling.   
I suddenly remembered that we all left home without warning.  
"Hey? Guys? Did you left your parents know that you were leaving?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Cody. I did." Valerie said. "I said to them 'Mom, Dad, I have to go find another kid named David, who's a Digidestined like me. My friends Cody and Natalie are coming with me. The fate of the worlds depend on us, so, I might be late for supper.' Of course I didn't tell them!"  
"I told my mom and dad that I had a school field trip. I printed out a fake permission slip on my computer and had them sign it." Natalie yelled to us. "So they won't think about my being gone. I called the school and said that I was sick and I'd be out for a few days."  
"Oops. I just didn't think. I left the day after Wormon appeared."  
"I left the day after we got back from the ghost town. I left the same time you did." Valerie said.  
"Oh, well. This is extremely important. I don't think we'll get in too much trouble after we save the worlds." Natalie said.  
"If we save the worlds." I said solemly. "I mean, think about it. Natalie's and my Digimon had to Digevolve to take care of one Digimon, remember? Stingmon and Angemon all had to work together to take care of Skullmeramon. And then, Angemon also had to take care of Deputymon! Plus, Pengomon couldn't Digivolve for some reason."  
"I tried. But, I couldn't I'm sorry." He sounded like he was going to cry.  
"OH, Pengomon. You'll get to show them your power soon. Don't worry." Valerie said while hugging him.  
"Cody." Stingmon said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Skullmeramon was an Ultimate. Of course a single Champion couldn't take care of him. And we tried our hardest. I just ran out of power."  
"Well, let's look at this mathimatically." I said while patting Stingmon's head. He was upset and I was trying to calm him down. "Two Champions equal One Ultimate. Like during a DNA Digevolve. The two Champions combine to make one Ultimate. But, OUR two Champions could barely take care of a single Ultimate. And, I don't think the big enemy that's harassing the Digital World is going to be a Champion. Let's look throughout the past happenings of the Digidestined. All that stuff really happened at one time. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Apocylamon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Daemon, MaloMyotismon. Those were all evil Digimon who were unoffically working together. Now, only one of those Digimon was a Champion, and Devimon was hell for the original Digidestined. Digimon are also weaker when they're in our world. Imagine if we had to face Skullmeramon in the Digital World. He would've wasted us quicker than a Digivice beeps." Everyone whimpered at that thought. I had put a major damper on the mood of victory we had.  
"Sorry guys, but we have to learn from the other kids' mistakes. We won't have time to deal with figuring out alot of technical stuff. We're in the REAL world. The kids were in the DIGITAL WORLD. We're going to have to deal with our real lives. We have school and families. If an evil Digimon pops up in Russia, what can we do? We're going to fly out across the Atlantic to get to it? That'd take to long. Moscow would be destoryed by the time Stingmon flew me out there. We could take a plane? Nope, because as soon as someone reports to the airport that Russia's in trouble, all planes are going to be indefinately canceled. We can't open Digiports through a computer."  
"How do you know that, Cody?" Valerie asked.  
"You think I'm stupid enough to have Stingmon fly me to you two when I could've opened a Digiport? I tried that as soon as I got home. I get a little screen that shows where a Digiport should be, but it's like trying to break into Fort Knocks! I'd kill for Izzy right about now. But, the truth of the matter is: we have no idea what we're getting into. The Digimon in Russia is my worst fear. It's what's going to cost us alot. That one thing could be our down fall. As soon as an evil Digimon realizes that we can't travel far, they'll most likely group in that one area! Sure, after that, eventually we'll get there. But, by then it could be too late!"   
"I guess so, Cody." Valerie said. Natalie just nodded.  
"But, why? WE have power to stop them! Are you calling us weak?" Pengomon said as he bounced in Valerie's arms. "Cause we're not!"  
"I'm not calling you weak, Pengomon. I'm just saying, the evil Digimon are alot stronger. Like Minotaurmon. Stingmon had trouble with him, and both Stingmon and Minotaurmon are Champions. We just aren't ready. Never mind. Once we have all the American Digidestined together, we'll be fine.....I hope." I shook my head, feeling sorry about ever bringing up the subject. "Look, I've been looking at this map. And we're over California now. San Diego is down there about 50 miles. Okay Stingmon?"  
"Okay, Cody."   
"We should try to get some sleep guys." I said to them. "This is going to be a busy day. And I don't think we're going to have time to go swimming..."  
"Cody, how can we sleep? It's too dangerous." Valerie said, worrying like she does sometimes.  
"Well..." I paused, thinking about how we could do this. "HEY! NATALIE! COME OVER HERE! THERE'S ROOM ENOUGH FOR YOU OVER HERE. THAT WAY, ANGEMON CAN DE-DIGEVOLVE AND TAKE A REST TOO!" Angemon dropped Natalie softly onto Stingmon's back. Then, he de-digevolved and the two of them fell to sleep right away.   
"What if we fall off?" Valerie asked.  
"Um...I'm not tired. So, I'll stay up and make sure you guys are safe, alright?" I asked, knowing she'd say "Yes."  
"Okay. Thanks." She touched my arm in thanks and fell asleep with Pengomon pulled tight against her chest. The truth was that I was extremely tired. But, I was the unoffical leader. I had to watch out for them. I couldn't let them sacrifice their sleep.  
"How can you not be tired, Cody?" Stingmon asked, surprised.  
"I am tired. Very, very tired. I've slept about a whole hour since I got caught up with you and everyone, Stingmon. But, I know that Valerie was tired. She kept yawning and yawning. She could barely keep her eyes open. If I had said that I was tired, she would've stayed up to watch the rest of us. I couldn't let her make that sacrifice, cause, I know how a nice of a person she is. She wouldn't have thought twice."  
"Oh, that was very nice of you." That's all he said. He didn't want to prod any more, knowing that there was more to be said, that wouldn't be said. I turned around to look at them and make sure they were alright. Valerie was sitting up, with Pengomon laying at her side. She was staring at me, smiling at what I had done for them, for her.  
"Valerie, don't say anything. You need your sleep." She nodded. She mouthed the words "Thank you.", and then, she was asleep again.   
********************************************  
Stingmon landed on top of a building. He was really tired from the flight, so when he de-digevolved, he went back to Minemon.  
"What? Where's Wormon?" I said.  
"I am Wormon! I'm Minemon. I just got really tired. So, I'm the in-training form of Wormon. Soon, though, I'll be Wormon again." He hovered around my head.  
"At least you're less obvious than a huge, green worm." I said. We went down the fire escape and started walking down the street.  
"Guys! What are we supposed to do if someone asks about our Digimon? Kids are going to recognize them in a second!" Natalie said, with Patamon on her head sleeping.  
"First thing's first." I pointed to Patamon. "Wake up the flying-pig."  
"I am not a pig, Cody!" He said as he yawned.  
"Yeah, I know. But, I figured that'd wake you up." We all laughed except Patamon. "Second thing's second. Look over there." I pointed to a guy walking down the street with a leash suspended in mid-air.   
"So? I see those all the time. Those are invisible dogs. I don't know how the work though. It can'tbe anti-grav, cause that's not real. And it's sure not a dog." Natalie said, not really caring about it.  
"I know how they work. The chain of the leash is super stiff, it's like a board. The collar is normal leash material though." Valerie said.  
"OK, thank you for the science lesson Valerie. That's not the point. Let's pretend we have invisible leashes! Our Digimon with walk or fly or hover in front of us. We'll hold our hands out like we're carrying a leash. People will assume that they're mechinized. Ok?"  
"Oh! I get it Cody!" So we walked down the streets of San Diego with our "invisible leashes".   
"Cody, where is David going to be?" Valerie asked. Natalie used to date David, so, she didn't like to talk about him. She still loved him, but, she just couldn't move on. David was going to be really pissed when he saw her.  
"Natalie, let's lay down some ground rules, ok?" I said.  
"Ok." She replied.  
"Rule One: No hugging David. Rule Two: No touching David. Rule Three: No nicknames you used to call him. Rule Four: Stay as far away from him as possible, ok? We can't have one of our Digidestined run away. Got it?" I know it sounded mean, but, she would do all those things that I had mentioned.  
"Fine!" She said, beaten. "I'll just let my true love get away from me."  
"Okay." I said.  
"As long as we're all agreed." Valerie said while stiffling a laugh.  
"To answer your question, most likely. On a Friday, at 4:00 o'clock? David is most likely going to be at the beach." I said. We ran to the beach, I carried Minemon in my arms. Patamon flew rapidly behind me and Pengomon was struggling in third. Natalie and Valerie were right behind Patamon and before Pengomon. We got to the beach and found it deserted, except for two guys and a girl.  
"Where is everybody? This isn't right! People should be crowding this place." Valerie said.  
"Look! There's police tape right there surrounding the entire beach area. Somethings wrong....let's go ask them!" I said, quickly running over to the small group of people. "Hey! You three!? Can you tell me something?" I skidded to a halt when I got to them. Sand from the beach kicked up around me. That's when I noticed one of them was in police uniform. Bike police anyways. Bike shorts, t-shirt with SDPD sown on the left arm, and sunglasses. But, I recognized his face from somewhere......  
"Kenny? IS that you?" I asked surprised to see him here.  
"You know Kenny? I'm his brother, Lenny. You must be Cody. This is David." He pointed to the boy next to him. "And this is Liana. Both of them are Digidestined, like you. I see you brought the other two girls with you. Good." David and Liana looked over my shoulders to see the others. David's smile suddenly vanished as he saw the first girl running towards him.  
"Oh, God no!" He cried out in desperation.  
"Oh, God yes! Davy, baby I love you!" Natalie cried out in anticipation. She leapt over to him and crossed like seven feet of sand and landed next to him. She wrapped him in her arms and hugged him tighly. I ran over and tried to pry her off him with no success.   
"Somebody get the jaws of life!" I cried out. David's backpack started to wiggle and a Koromon popped out.  
"Koromon.....digevolve to.....Agumon! Leave him alone! Pepper Breath!" A flame leapt at Natalie and hit the sand by her feet. She let him go and backed away slowly. "Who is that Davy?" Agumon asked him.  
"That's uh......Clingmon! She's really clingy! She doesn't understand when a relationship is over. She'll attack you with her...uh...er.....Super Crushing Hug Attack. You better take care of her Agumon!" Davy yelled.   
"No! She's not a Digimon!" Patamon cried out, flying in front of Natalie. "She's Natalie!"   
"It's the same thing, Pigmon!" Davy cried out.  
"When will you all understand that I am not a PIG!?" Patamon yelled.  
"Minemon digevolve to.....Wormon!" I looked down in surprise. "Sticky Thread!" Patamon's wings were tied up and he fell to the ground. Agumon's legs were tied too. "You guys need to stop it." He said calmly.  
"Yeah, I brought them here. Why's this beach blocked off?" I asked.  
"There is a Digimon in the water. An evil Digimon. We can't find it though. It attacked people two days ago."  
"Two days ago?" I yelled. "That's when Minotaurmon appeared up in my neighborhood in New Hampshire!"  
Davy untied Agumon and threw the thread away. "The Digimon attacked Agumon this morning."  
"Yeah, I sent Betamon out to have a look for the evil Digimon." Liana said, staring out over the water, looking for her Digimon.  
"Cool! Betamon, huh? That's a cool Digimon. Can't compare to Wormon though!" I boasted.  
"Alright enough!" Lenny said. "You guys need to work out a plan. The Digimon are here. It's up to you to send them back to the Digital World."  
I looked away from everyone and whistled trying to act innocent. "We've uh.....sorta been uh....just...deleting them." I said nervously.  
"WHAT!?" Lenny yelled in my ear. "You can't destory them! Sure they'll get reconfigured into DigiEggs in the Digital World, but, still, that's not the right thing to do!"  
"Well, we can't open a Digiport to send them back! Believe me, I've tried. It doesn't work." I said.  
"Oh. Well that affects the whole view then, doesn't it? I can't imagine why the Ports won't work.....I'll be back. You guys stand guard ok? I have to go check on the DigiPorts." He ran over the beach, jumped on a bike and sped off.  
"Sorry, Davy. I told her the rules about you. She needs to listen next time."  
"SHE NEEDS A LIFE! ONE WITHOUT ME IN IT!" He yelled.  
"Davy...baby you don't mean that do you?" Natalie asked as she stepped towards him to hug him.   
"Natalie! Back! Remember the rules. No touching Davy." The water rippled and a Digimon flew out, straight towards us. Digivices beeped.  
"Wormon digevolve to Stingmon!"  
"Patamon digevolve to Angemon!" Both of them leapt towards the new Digimon.  
"Wait! That's just Betamon!" Liana cried while running after them.  
"Stingmon! Stop! He's on our side." I yelled to him.  
"Oops, sorry. I was only trying to protect you." He de-digevolved and came back to me.  
"Angemon!! Stop! It's just Betamon!" Angemon stayed digevolved.  
"NO!!! Stay digevolved!" Betamon cried as he leapt into Liana's arms. "Shellmon is coming!" The sea erupted into huge waves. We were at least 30 feet away from the ocean and the waves hit us.   
"I knew I should have packed my snorkeling gear! Wormon!? Now, you can work!" I cried.  
"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon cried, while letting loose his beam attack. Shellmon was hit, but he shook it off and came to land.   
"Rapid Kick!" Stingmon started to kick Shellmon all over.   
"Useless! Water Spritz!" He lowered his head and shot a huge stream of water right at Angemon. He dodged, but instead it hit Stingmon. He started falling to the ground but, I dove and caught him right after he de-digevolved to Minemon.  
"Hey, you're Minemon again." I said wiping the water from him.  
"Yeah...I've digevolved too many times today."  
"Angel Rod!" Angemon cried as he swung his staff in an upward motion. It sent Shellmon flying into the water. He made a big splash as he landed.   
"Thanks! Fool! Now, I will win this fight! I am completely dominant in this element! I am Shellmon, Lord of the Seas!" Shellmon yelled and then he laughed maniacally.   
"Geez, someone has an ego." David said. "His ego could give Wes's ego a run for the money." We all laughed. Wes was a person in chat who thought he was the coolest and toughest.  
"Betamon, you better help Angemon out!" Liana said as Betamon leapt into the water. He was glowing green.  
"Betamon.......digevolve to Seadramon!" Everyone except for Liana jumped back at the sight of Seadramon.  
"Does everyone know who that is?" Valerie asked, shivering from the cold water and from the sight of Seadramon. "Cause...th-that's...Seadramon. He was in the episode when Gabumon first digevolved to Garurumon. He'll knockout any Digimon with his Tail Slap attack or put the freeze on them with his Ice Blast Attack!" She said, still shivering.  
"Tail Slap!" Seadramon's double pronged tail hit the water instead of Shellmon and another wave cascaded over us. We all started to shiver.  
"Tail Slap!" This time, Shellmon was wrapped up by Seadramon's attack. "Now, Angemon! Attack while you have the chance!"  
"Hand of Fate!" The beam struck Shellmon in the face throwing him backwards, causing Seadramon to lose his grip on him.  
"Seadramon, the honors are yours."Angemon spoke while flying back to land.  
"Thank you, Angemon. Ice Blast!" A blue beam cut through the air between Seadramon and Shellmon. Water that was splashing at the time was frozen and it dropped into the ocean. The beam struck Shellmon and froze him solid. Voices came from behind us.  
"Look, it must be that new Godzilla movie they're making!"  
"No, you got to be joking Rosie! That's definately the fight scene for Jurassic Park 4!"  
"Nah, you're both wrong. Those are monsters from the Resident Evil movie!"  
A little boy, with an ice cream cone said, "All of you are wrong! Those are Digimon! They look so real from here!"  
"Yeah, my son watches that show, you're right kid!"  
"My little girl is obsessed with that show! She loves the one girl Yolei."  
"My little brother and sister love that series. They have all the toys." Soon, everyone was talking about Digimon. Then the first boy yelled, "LOOK! IT'S GENNAI!" We all turned around and saw Lenny running towards us with a lap top.   
"Now, Cody! Use your Digivice to send him back to the Digital World!" He opened the lap top and I ran over to him.  
"DigiPort Open!" I yelled. My feeling stupid about saying this stuff vanished yesterday after the battle with Deputymon and SkullMeramon. The huge block of ice that was Shellmon was sucked into the laptop. Lenny flipped the lid down and it clicked off. The crowd ran towards us. Our Digimon de-digevolved.   
Ice Cream Boy said to me, "Are you Ken? You don't look like him...oh well. Can I have your autograph?"  
"Look! That one girl looks like Yolei!"  
"She looks like Mimi!"  
"This one is Tai!"  
"This one is Sora....I think."  
People started to yell, "Can we have your autographs!?"   
Then one guy picked up Minemon and said, "Hey!? What is this? I thought it was computer imaging, but movies don't do that till the end. So, what is it?" The guy asked, growing more and more suspicious.  
"Uh.....it's a robot. We've incorporated an air support chamber on it's bottom. It repulses it upwards from the ground, it's alot like a hovercraft. You know the fan blows down and pushes the craft up?" I said quickly, not letting him get in a word.   
"Now, move along people. Move along our stars need to get rest for tomorrow's scene." Lenny said as he pushed us and our Digimon forward down the beach onto the sidewalk. As soon as we reached the sidewalk, I heard someone say, "Hey! I don't see any cameras!" Everyone turned to see us, but we were already across the street.  
*******************************  
David and me sat with Lenny at a table. Natalie, Liana, and Valerie were all asleep in the other room in Lenny's apartment. Minemon sat on the table in front of me, while Agumon sat on a chair, trying to seem like a human. It was a comical sight. The girls' Digimon were in the other room with them.  
"Aren't you two tired?" Lenny asked as he covered his mouth with his hands as he yawned.  
I yawned too. "Yeah, we are. I am anyways. I just haven't been sleeping good lately. And I have some thing to ask you."   
"I'm tired too. My first day with the Digimon was hard."  
"Are you saying I'm a handful Davy?" Agumon asked him.  
"You couldn't fit in his hand Agumon....you're too big." Minemon said as he hopped into my right hand. "I can fit in Cody's though!" Davy, Minemon, and I laughed.  
"Yeah, Agumon. You're more like an armful!" Davy said, still laughing. Agumon joined us. Lenny kept quiet.  
"What is it Lenny?"I asked.  
"This...." He slid his laptop over to me and I looked at the screen. Nearly a dozen webcasts were in small portioned windows on the screen. All of them showed pictures of Digimon in them. David looked over my shoulder and saw what was happening.  
"That's DarkTyrannomon in Seattle! And Gorillamon in New York!" He said, pounding his fist down on the table.  
"Geez, that's Mammothmon in Alaska!" I looked at another section of the screen. In the one window I clearly saw a mall, being destroyed by numerous Digimon. But, that's not what surprised and shocked me. I growled.  
"Cody? What is it?" Davy asked trying to figure out which screen I was looking at. I pointed to the lower right hand side window. "So? It's a mall. We have better things to worry about than a place to buy CDs at."  
"No...it's not the mall..." In the screen, it showed the mall being destroyed by many Digimon and then, one Digimon moved out of the way again and I could see the sign again. It said, "Entrance to West Acres".  
"That's.......the city Fargo, North Dakota...." I said through a cracking voice.  
"So?" Davy asked, scanning the rest of the screen.  
"So....that's were I used to live before I moved to New Hampshire. That's the town were all my family is." 


	4. City Under Siege

Digimon: City Under Siege  
  
It felt weird walking in the streets that I'd walked through as a child. Most people get to do this when their 30 or 40. I was only 15. Yeah, I'm a lucky one. I got to see the city I grew up in when I was 15, when it was consumed by flames and mass destruction. The town had long since been abandoned. People had fled to Grand Forks, Moorehead, and Jamestown.  
"Cody? Are you okay?" Valerie asked, putting a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I shrugged it off.   
"Yeah, just fine. My hometown's destroyed. So, I'm doing great!" I began to cry. I'd gone to every family memebers' house looking for them, only to find all the apartments and houses in flames or crushed.  
"Cody....I can't tell you it'll be okay, cause from the looks of it, that's not going to be happening."  
"Sure, thanks Valerie. I enjoy it when my friends rub my sorrow and pain in my face." I snapped at her. She took a few steps back. This is how the past 20 minutes had been. I'd snap at one friend, and then another would try to help me. The Digimon tried first and Valerie had been the last human. They huddled in a group and talked quietly as I kneeled in the dirt.  
"I think we should split up." David said.  
"Yeah, we should that's a great idea David. We can search for survivers quicker that way." Liana said.  
"Yeah, Davy...great idea." I stood up and walked over to him. "You're right. You should be the leader. After all, I only came to all of you, watched as you huys slept to make sure you'd be safe. I only sacrificed my food when someone was a little more hungry. I only made sacrifices. But, you! You make ideas....and plans...doens't that beat all?"  
"Hey! Cody what's your problem?" David asked taking a step back.  
"My problem is a hot head with asspirations to take over the group. I'm out of it for 5 minutes..."  
"Try the entire time we've been here, Mr. Group Leader. You talk about your sacrifices, that you made, that nobody asked you to make, and then, you walk around expecting someone to pat your back every two seconds and say, 'Well, done! You deserve a humanitarian award.' Get a life."  
"You deserve an ass kicking, and I had a life. It was in this town! I was going to move back here someday." I struck him in the chest with my fist. "So, don't mess with me. IT's not a good time....."  
"Sure thing....buddy!" He snap kicked my stomach, I doubled over to the ground, holding my abdomin. "After all, you watched us as we slept....let me repay the favor! I'll even help putting you to sleep okay?" He stood over me. I rolled to the left and stood up.  
"Cody!? Where are you going?" Liana cried.  
"Like you care. Davy here is your best friend, I know who you were rooting for in that fight. Natalie was rooting for her man, and I don't know about Valerie."  
"Cody...I wasn't rooting for anybody. You went over board. You started the whole thing." Valerie said walking after me.  
"Don't follow me. I started it? That sounds like a vote of confidence for Davy-san. I can tell when I'm not wanted. C'mon Wormon, let's get to getting out of here got it?"  
"Cody...don't go...." Wormon said, slowly trailing after me.  
"Cody, get back here." Liana said.  
"Yeah, come and fight!" Davy said.  
"Cody, you're acting so immature." Natalie called after me.  
"Cody...don't go...please....stay with us..." Valerie said still following me.  
"Why? Doesn't anyone remember Davy-san's plan? We should split up. I'm just following orders. And Valerie.....stop following me now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I turned around just in time to see her put her head in her hands and cry. "Yeah...go on and cry. You haven't lost anything today, except a leader. I'm out of here." Just as I was turning to walk away, Liana and Natalie ran up to Valerie to hold her, both of them gave me the "evil eye".  
**************************************  
"Cody...wait up!" Wormon said as he followed me.  
"Fine..." I stopped and leaned against what once was SubWay. "Wormon...I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them. They expect me to be okay and fine as I look around and see my home town, the town I haven't seen for 6 years, completely abondoned and destroyed. The second I can't lead, it's out with the old, in with the new."  
"Why'd you fight with David...he seems nice...for a human."  
"I dunno...he was just there. David was trying to take over my group. I organized them, and I wasn't asking for some award or congratulations for the sacrifices I made, I just wanted them to know I'd be there for them, you know?" I looked down at Wormon and he looked up at me.  
"You mean like they were there for you?"  
"Exactly like...no! They weren't there for me! .....were they?" I asked, unsure of myself.  
"Yes, they were. We all were. They all tried to comfort you, and you pushed them away. They knew how you were feeling."  
"NO! They don't know how I was feeling! Their cities are still alive, with life. Not alive with flames like Fargo. They can't know and they won't know!" I cried out. I slammed my fists against the metal, that only a little more than a day ago held laughing people. People with lives to live.   
"David tried to help you too."  
"Yeah, he was nice enough to take over the group."  
"He was trying to organize us while you were mourning. You know he doesn't want to lead us."  
"I was a jerk, wasn't I Wormon?"  
"If jerk means, a complete and total egotistcal..."  
"Yes, that's what it means..."  
"Then, yes. You were being a huge, mouthing off....."  
"Okay, okay, okay...I know. We should probably head back to the others now huh?" I heard a crashing, but, it was too late. The Subway's remains fell on top of the two of us. The last thing I heard was a Digimon laughing and growling.  
"Hey! Davy!? Where are you going?" Agumon asked him as David kicked a soda can down the street.  
"I'm doing my job. I'm looking for survivers." David said. He had his hands in his pockets, strolling down the street like he owned the place. I could see him walking towards me, through one eye anyways. The other one was blocked by a piece of the Subway sign. The two of them stopped and started talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. All of a sudden, Davy kicked the soda can and it went flying through the air.  
"He started the whole thing, Agumon!"   
"He started it, but you continued it. He probably lost some of his family...how'd you feel if this happened to were you live or lived?"  
"....Ok....I'll give him that, but, he was acting like a huge ass! I mean, I was trying to help him by pulling the group together and he flips his lid!"  
I tried to move but, I couldn't. I knew I could move but, my body wouldn't listen. Then I knew what was happening. It sometimes happens to patients during surgery, they're aware of what's happening, but they can't move or make a sound. It'd happened to me one morning when my mom woke me up. She flipped on the lights and she came over and woke me up, or tried to anyways. My eyes were open but, I couldn't reply when she said "Good morning, get ready for school." And I couldn't move out of the bed. Wormon was beside me out in the open. He must've regained consiousness and walked out, then lost it again.... With any luck, Davy'd see him. I managed to pull myself out of the sleep. I tried to move again, but this time my movements were prevented by the huge piece of building covering me.  
".....davy...." I whispered. He didn't hear me. "...davy..." He looked around but, still didn't see me. I coughed and said, "Davy, over here...." He saw Wormon and ran over with Agumon at his heels.  
"Cody?" He said as he picked Wormon up. "What happened?" They lifted the metal off me and pulled me out.  
"I was leaning against the building and then a Digimon did something and it fell over. Ahh!"   
"What happened? Did you get hurt?"  
"I--behind you!" I cried. "It's Mojyamon! That bone he carries with him isn't a door prize. His Bone Crusher attack can do just that, crush bones!"  
"Uh....Cody we got someone behind you, too. Who is it?" He asked as I spun around. I racked my brain on who it was. I was a human Digi-Analyizer.  
"That's Snimon. And his attack is Twin Sickles. He's a preying mantis type Digimon. Which is bad, cause right now, we're his prey!" I said as Davy, Wormon, Agumon and I were backed up against another wall.   
"Well Cody, we have a choice." Davy said, his back hitting the wall.  
"Really? I'd love to hear it."  
"We can stay in the frying pan, or go onto the stove top." He said as my back hit the wall.  
"Wormon you ready?" I asked as I stared into the Snimon's bug eyes.  
"Wormon digevolve to.....Stingmon!"  
"Agumon? You ready to digevolve for the first time?" Davy asked, looking for a way to escape.  
"Agumon....digevolve....to.....Tyrannomon!"   
"Davy here!" I yelled and pulled on a jammed door. "Help me pull this open so we can take some cover." We pulled the door together and it opened. We ran inside and looked out the shattered windows to the fight.  
"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon yelled as a huge fireball leapt from his mouth and fizzled out on Snimon's scythes.  
"What?" Davy cried. "That's not fair!"  
"It's plenty fair, he's an Ultimate." I said, paying attention to Stingmon's fight now.  
"Rapid Kick!" Mojyamon was kicked repeatedly and slammed against a building across the street.   
"Go Stingmon!" I yelled and cheered. I dug through my back pack and looked for the laptop Lenny gave me.  
"Lousy time to check your email Cody!" Davy shouted over the fighting.  
"Yeah, I know. But, I need to see if I got any reviews for my humor fic recently." I looked at the casing. It was cracked all over and the LCD screen was smashed.  
"So, do we have a chance to send them to the Digital World?" Davy asked hopping from foot to foot.   
"Nope. The LCD screen's oozing it's L right now. And the C is as crystal as a grain of sand. Hopefully, Valerie will see the fighting and show up with the laptop that Naoko gave her." I said not taking my eyes away from the battle.  
"Twin Sickles!" Snimon brought his arms back and threw them foward, releasing a powerful, pink blade each time. They struck the buildings and then one flew right at me.   
"Cody!" Davy yelled as he pushed me out of the way. He ducked right after he pushed me. It cleaved through the place in the window and wall where I was standing a handful of seconds before.  
"Wow. I've heard of close shaves, but that takes the cake!" Davy said as he examined his arm. On one part of his arm, all the hair was missing and the skin was a slight red.  
"Thanks." I said. I didn't know what else I could've said.  
"Sure." He said. We both still had thoughts about earlier and were upset still.  
"Bone Crusher!" The bone smashed through the walls and crumbled them like they were stale bread.  
"I think..........we should leave before I get caught under another building." I said as I kicked open the door and ran into the street. Davy followed behind me. "We need the others." I said. I was looking up one end of the street. Davy was looking up the other end.  
"uh................Here they come! They've brought us company!" Davy yelled. I turned and saw Valerie, Natalie, and Liana running towards us. Two more Digimon were chasing them.  
"Valerie! What did I tell you about strange guys?" I yelled to her as I grabbed her and Natalie by the arms and yanked them down an alley. Davy grabbed Liana and pulled her after me.  
"Oh, I know who they are. That one's Dogukumon. Her attack is Poison Web. And the other one is Rockmon. And Crimson Curse will put us out of the fight really quick." I smiled at our inside joke.  
"Okay. How about your guys' Digimon digevolve too?" They nodded.  
"Sorry, but, there's no water Betamon. You'll have to sit this one out." Liana said.  
"Patamon digevolve to.......Angemon!"  
"Pengomon...digevolve to.....Frigimon!"  
"Hand of Fate!"  
"Sub Zero Ice Punch!"  
"Blaze Blast!"  
"Spiking Strike!"  
"Bone Crusher!"  
"Twin Sickles!"  
"Poison Web!"  
"Crimson Curse!"  
The five of us couldn't see cause we were in an alley. Betamon ran down the alley.   
"Beta Blast!" Two green beams came out of Betamon's eyes and hit a trash can.   
"Ouuchies! Do you now that hurts?" A Numemon said as he came from behind the trash can.  
"No. I've never attacked myself." Betamon replied. "Do you surrender?"  
"Alright...I give up." He walked over to us, with Betamon ready to slap him into line if he stepped out of line.  
"Digiport open." I said, holding my Digivice in front of the screen. Numemon was sucked in. Liana picked up Betamon and hugged him.  
"I guess you didn't sit this one out!" I took the laptop from Valerie and ran into the street.  
"Hey Stingmon! Get Moyjamon over here!" I yelled.  
"Easy as pie. Rapid Kick!" Stingmon kicked him right into the port.   
"Way to go! One down, three to go!" Davy yelled. "Tyrannomon, get Snimon to the port so Cody can send him back to the Digital World."  
"Blaze Blast!" The flames turned Snimon into a flying, flaming, mantis. He fell right into the Digiport with no problems.  
"Crimson Curse!" A mist surrounded the area and we all were nearly blinded.   
"Poison Web!" The next thing I knew, I was stuck in a web. The laptop was on the ground and the port had closed. The alley was blocked off by a web too. Betamon tried futilally to break it with his Betablast, but it didn't work.  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon's sheathed laser swords came out and struck Dogukumon.  
"Blaze Blast!" Dogukumon went flying in front of the laptop.  
"SubZero Ice Punch!" The ice ball hit Rockmon in the chest and surrounded him and froze him.  
"Angel Rod!" Angemon swung his staff like a golfer, throwing ice cube of a Rockmon into the air and right on top of Dogukumon. Both of the Digimon moaned in pain. I still held my Digivice in my hand but, unfortunately, it was in the hand that was caught on the web. I moved the caught hand as much as I could and the Digivice went flying out of my hand and landed right on the laptop.  
"Digiport open!" I cried in triumph. The screen glowed and the two Digimon were pulled inside. The web vanished as soon as the port closed. Our Digimon de-digevolved and we looked around the remains of the town.  
"Cody...I'm so sorry." Valerie said. This time when she put her hands on my shoulder I let them stay there. Her warmth and kindness flooded through me.   
"I am too. I'm sorry about alot of things." I reached up and touched her hands and patted them softly with my own. "Thanks Valerie. They can rebuild. I could still live here one day."  
Everyone nodded, agreeing with my thoughts.  
"I'm sorry about earlier, Valerie. I know you were only trying to help. I just...I don't know. I'm just sorry. That's the only 'I just'."  
"It's okay. I should've given you more space."  
"No, because then, you wouldn't have been a friend. I appreciate what you tried to do." I turned to Davy. "I'm also sorry for what I did to you David. I took your helping for something else. It's just that I thought you were trying to take over something that I put together. Except, I didn't put us together. We all came on our own. So, for that, I'm sorry for everything I caused today." I was waiting for someone to laugh at my emotions. For someone to point and yell, "What a complete loser!" But, it never happened. Wormon jumped into my arms and was doing his version of a hug. The other Digimon hugged my arms or legs. Then Valerie moved in and hugged me. Liana and Natalie were nexy followed by David. It was a group hug with 10 people, in the middle of a street, with flames and reckage of a town that would soon be rebuilt. But, it was more than just 10 people........it was ten friends......... 


	5. Dealing With Family and Feeling

Digimon: Dealing with Family and Feeling  
  
There were five more locations in America where Digimon had taken over. New York, Seattle, somewhere in the Rockies, Reno, and Miami. We were still in Fargo, my past hometown before I had moved to New Hampshire. People had returned from the areas that they had fled to when they heard that the Digimon were taken care of. I learned that all my family members were safe, but they had fled to Minneapolis, so, they'd return long after the other Digidestined and I left. I saw some old friends though. One of them snuck up on me infact......  
"Hey! I heard you were back in town?" Someone said from behind me.  
"What? Yeah..." I turned around and saw him. "Justin? Is that you?" Justin had been my best friend in Fargo. We grew up on opposite sides of the city but, he went to the same school as I did. We were interested in the same things at the same time. We grew up through two seasons of Power Rangers, V.R. Troopers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and everything else.  
"Wow! It really is you!" He said in amazement.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not that great of a person...." I stopped talking as he walked past me and picked up Wormon. "I think you're soooo cool, Wormon! You're my favorite Digimon!"  
"Hey! Justin, drop him! No wait.......set him down gently. Yeah, now who has the coolest stuff." Justin always had all the toys as a kid. The White Ranger Tiger Zord, and everything else too. I was stuck with whatever my mom could find at the store.  
"Yeah...okay. You've got the best stuff. How are they real though? I saw the Numemon outside my house the first night, and then I started to tell everyone at school the next day. Nobody believed me. They thought I was crazy. Where can I get a Digimon? I want to join you guys!" All of us looked at each other.  
"Justin, listen. You may think that, but, you don't mean it. The Digimon are a handful sometimes, the evil ones would kill you in a second if you gave them the chance and, how we're going to explain this to our parents, we have no idea....oh man! Our parents!" I said, realizing it was the fifth day I was gone, the fourth Natalie and Valerie were gone, and the third that Liana and David were gone. "We can't go anywhere else! The last thing we need is being arrested for being runaways guys. We all need to go home and tell our parents what's going on."  
"But what about the evil Digimon, Cody? You said yourself that your worst fear is letting them destroy these places." Valerie spoke, I think I was the only one that sensed the fear in her voice.   
"Okay. Davy, get me that laptop will you? Valerie come with me. I need to talk to you." I led her over to the other side of the street. I made sure nobody was around us or listening. "Valerie, what's wrong? You've held up fine until a while ago."  
She looked into my eyes and for a second it looked like she was going to cry, but, she blinked and the tears were held back for some other time. "It's just that........you know how my mom can be. As soon as she finds out what I've been doing, she's going to lock me up for two reasons. One, to stop me form going back with you guys and two, cause she'll think I'm crazy. I can't let the group down. This is the only thing in my life that's mattered. To go and save the world and be with my friends, my real friends! I can't let all of you down. My mom would stop me, you know she would." This time, the tears did come. They streaked down her dirt-streaked face, leaving small streams along different paths on her face. I felt bad. There was nothing I could do. I wasn't good at helping people with their feelings like she was.  
"Valerie.............you won't let us down. You're too strong and kind for you to let that happen. But, if it makes you feel better, just give your mom a call home and tell her to watch the news about the monster attacks okay? I have to go home and let my mom know what I'm doing. You can come with me okay? I don't want any of us to be alone if we don't need to be....okay?"  
"You'd let me come along?" She wiped her face.  
"Of course! Friends remember? And besides, there are Digimon in New York, and I know I can't take them myself. We can work together!" We walked back to the group. I noticed we lost Justin, just as well, he would've gotten in the way. But, we gained a person.  
"Who're you?" I asked when Valerie and I got close enough so he could hear.  
"Me? I'm Howie. I'm helping Gennai and the others out by bringing you these!" He held out a pack that had something inside it that clunked. He opened the pack up and pulled out something I recognized from TV: Two-Way pagers. "Here ya guys go. The REAL version of a D-Terminal. They look like two-ways but, they can message a group or one person or two people. The batteries recharge themselves while their not in use. I really need to get back to the watch area and well......you know watch." He tossed us each a 2-Way and ran back up the street.  
"Well, guys what's the plan?" Liana asked while looking over her 2-Way.  
"Here's the plan;" I said as I put my 2-Way in my pocket. "We need to split up. If we all go from city to area to town to city, the Digimon will have devastated the towns before we stop them all. So, David and Liana, you two will go to your homes and let your parents know what's going on. After you do that..." I messed with the laptop for a second. "After that, go to Reno, Nevada and take care of the Digimon there okay?" They nodded without any emotion on their faces. "Natalie? You go home and do the parent thing, but also, tell Valerie's parents what's happening. Her mom will hold her there if she goes back. We can't afford to lose a team member. After that...the map says that there is a Digimon in Miami. Think you can handle that?"  
"Sure. With Patamon with me, I can handle anything." She smiled and Patamon giggled lightly.   
"Okay. I am going home to New Hampshire and telling my mom what's happening in my life. Valerie is going to come with me. After that, we're going to go down to New York and take care of the Digimon there. Everybody understand their part in this?" The four of them nodded, so did their Digimon. "Okay. We'll all meet up in Seattle in four days time okay? Cause after New York, Valerie and I have to go to the Rockies and take care of the problem there. Let's go. Four days, people. And then, hopefully, this will be over......"  
********  
MID-DAY ONE  
********  
"Mom? I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the front door of my house. The lodge was still recked. I guess with all the excitement in the news, people just gave up.   
"Wow. Cody? That lodge that was smashed was where you first got your Digimon?" Valerie asked quietly.  
"Yep. Wormon and I have been together for five days now. I'm surprised at how fast he flew us here!" I said while falling into the recliner in my living room. Minemon bounced in my lap.  
"Yep! Five days! We're best friends now! And best friends do one thing for each other......" Minemon hinted at what he wanted.  
"Yeah, okay. I know. I'm hungry too." I stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Valerie? What do you want? And you have the choice of pizza or pizza." I said while holding up a pizza and put it in the oven.  
"Oh, I was hoping for a nice caeser salad, filet mingon and some chocolate mouuse." We both laughed.  
"Will you settle for some salad with Kraft dressing, pepperoni pizza and some chocolate ice cream?" I asked still laughing.  
"Sure. Don't expect a tip though. Where is your mom?"  
"I don't know. She should be home soon. I can't believe she isn't here." I made salad and the pizza finished and we sat down and ate. Minemon sat on the table and Valerie and me sat across from each other.  
"You know what this is?" I asked before eating some salad.  
"Salad with Kraft dressing?" She replied jokingly. "No, I don't what?"  
"This is our first meal. An actual meal, without 5 Digimon running around, without everyone grabbing at every bit of food scraps left on the table. This is an actual meal. It feels weird. I mean, even before, back before this all started, when I ate, I used to sit out in that recliner and watch TV. It feels good to sit down and have a conversation......" I looked down at my food and forced away all the negetive thoughts.  
"You never did this with your family?"   
"No. My sister was lousy company and my mom was always working, or with friends. Holidays were my only time like this, but I was never included in the conversations." I knew I must've looked pretty sad then. "My family isn't the best and never will be, but, you know? Just once I would've liked to walk in the door after school and have my mom say to me, 'We're having chicked for dinner. I'm also making potatoes and gravy.' You know, like a normal family? Just once that would've made up for all the McDonalds and pizzas. All the notes or answering machine messages that said, 'I'm working late. I know I said I would be home but, I need to put in this over time. I'm sure you can whip something up for supper.' I hated that. I learned to use an oven and cook on a stove top by myself. I knew exactly how to make the perfect pasta when I was 13. I just....I don't know. It's not like my growing up was bad. We did things, we went places. I just basically grew up without a mom or a dad. My parents got divorced sometime ago. I was probably like 1 or something like that. I haven't seen my dad since I was 7. And I hardly ever see my mom. I've been raised by myself and friends. I just..." I stopped talking because Valerie, Pengomon, AND Minemon were silent. I realized that I had said too much in such a short amount of time. I never said this to anybody else, and here I was, telling a friend I had just physically met four days ago, about my life and family, like she was family herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started talking about all that." I realized, I had talked for the whole meal! The salad was finished except for a baby tomatoe that Minemon and Pengomon eyed for a few seconds before Pengomon gave up on the staring contest and let Minemon have it. Minemon gulped it down, the pizza was gone entirely, and, the ice cream was nothing but little streaks in our bowls. "Sorry, let me clear the table....." I grabbed the plates and put them in the sink.  
"Don't be sorry, it couldn't have been easy for you to talk about all this."  
"That's the thing, Valerie. It WAS easy for me to talk about all this, that isn't like me! I usually keep my feelings inside. But, just now, I opened up like I've known you all my life." Minemon fell asleep on the table and Pengomon had left the room to try and converse with the cats so, I led Valerie into the living room. "That isn't like me. I've told you things people at school don't know. My mom doesn't even know how I feel."  
"She doesn't?" She looked about ready to cry again because of what I was telling her.  
"No, she doesn't. She thinks I'm a bad kid. I'm either on drugs or having sex or I'm dealing drugs or I'm stealing from her. That's what she thinks anyways. She doesn't know what I am like. The week before Wormon appeared, she accused me of stealing over $300 from her. And then another 50 or so three days before Wormon appeared. She just assumes the worst about me and my sister is always making up stories about stuff I'm doing. I...there I go again. I need to stop talking about this stuff. This is supposed to be a break from the fighting and I just bring up other things to bring me down, and I brought you down with me...I'm sorry." I sighed, not believing all the stuff I'd said to her. "Minemon and Pengomon had a good idea. We should get some rest while we can. My mom will be home soon and then I'll have to explain why I was gone and the Digimon and everything else." I leaned back in the recliner and closed my eyes. The last thing I knew before I fell asleep was that I was crying and that Valerie had also sat in the recliner. Her head rested on my shoulder and she, too, was crying.  
********  
LATE DAY ONE  
********  
"Mo---om! Cody's sleeping with a girl!" Is what I woke up to late that evening. Pengomon slept next to my cats. Minemon had joined Valerie and me in the recliner. He slept quietly on my lap. Valerie's head still was on my shoulders and both our faces were still wet with tears. We must've cried in our sleep. I thought.  
"Quiet! Shut up, Autumn!" I whispered to her. I don't know why, but it was just natural instinct to make sure that neither of them awoke. "Shhh. You'll wake them." Then I knew my mistake, I had said "them". That's when she noticed Minemon.  
"Is that who I think it is?" She asked in awe. "Is that a Digimon?"   
"Yeah. I'll explain it later." I said as my mom charged through the front door.  
"A-ha! I knew it!" She said as she looked over me and Valerie. I didn't know what she knew, it was completely innocent I thought. It was just two friends sleeping in the same chair.  
"Mom, and I'm sorry for saying this but I've grown up alot in the past five days.."  
"I'll bet you have. I bet you're little friend grew up too. I thought I raised you better." That last line angered me alot.  
"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME! YOU JUST WATCHED AND CORRECTED ME!" I yelled. Valerie stirred in my arms. "Let me finish mom. I'd never have said that to you but, it's true. You were always with friends or your boyfriend or working since we've moved to New Hampshire. And, Valerie is just my friend. We didn't do anything. We just fell asleep together, that's all. You're worse than a jealous girlfriend." I looked down at Valerie and saw that she had woken up.   
"Oh, great. That's your mom?" Valerie asked. I helped her out of the chair and she stretched.  
"Yeah...it is." I said. The confrontation had just begun.   
"Couldn't handle the life of a runaway huh? Had to come back and get help from me? Get a life!" Her words didn't sting me, it was the fact she still thought I was a bad kid. I was gone for five days without any note or anything and she stood there like I was caught robbing a bank.  
"I came back here to tell you what was going on! Seen the news lately?" I walked over and flipped on the TV. I changed the channel to News 9 and watched the screen only glancing back at my mom to make sure she was watching. Autumn, my sister had picked Minemon up and started poking him.  
"Leave Minemon alone." I said as I grabbed him from her and rested him on my head. The reporter on the screen spoke.  
"Yes, things get weirder and weirder." News Caster 1 spoke.  
"You bet they do! The monster attacks don't stop at all!" NC2 said.  
"We don't have alot of information right now, but places that have been attacked are either being helped or have been helped. A remote, privately owned section of Texas was attacked 4 days ago reports of 3 kids and strange monsters of their own are reported to have helped out. San Diego was struck at by a sea monster that looked like a, and these are eye witness reports, ' a gigantic shell with an attitude'. Eye witnesses were then fooled into believing that the battle, yes a battle the kids and their monsters were there again but, this time had two more kids with them. Anyways... the eye witnesses were told that it was a movie scene." NC1 said.  
NC2 continued the report. "Just yesterday, Fargo, North Dakota was attacked by four monsters and again the kids were there, causing destruction."  
My jaw dropped. "What! We were helping!" Valerie's hand was on my shoulder. "Cody, calm down. THey have to make an exciting news report."  
"Yeah, and monsters themselves aren't exciting enough are they? We're the bad guys apparently."  
"And few people say that up in our own neck of the woods, Tuftonboro was attacked five days ago, but only one kid, whose name was given by witnesses to be Cody Siders, a resident of that town. Some witnesses claim to have seen a man talking with Cody before and after hand. That's all for today!"  
"Wait! News Flash! This just in, New York, Reno, Miami, Seattle and the Rockies also have monster reports! If those kids our on our side, they need to know we need help!" I flipped off the TV.  
"Mom, Valerie and I are two of those five kids. Our friends Natalie, Davy, and Liana are the other three."  
"We're what's known as the Digidestined, Mrs. Siders. We're the good guys. And your son is the greatest of the good guys." Valerie said.  
"Yeah! I've only him five days but, he's the great at leading all of us in this war of good versus evil." Minemon said. He started to wiggle and he fell to the floor.  
"Minemon digivolve to Wormon!" My mom's eyes bulged and she gasped.   
"How did he..........it talked.........it changed?"  
"Mom, Wormon is a Digimon. He's my partner in this war that's happening. He can change forms after eating or when I'm in danger. I can't really explain the rest, cause I don't even understand it."  
"So, you're trying to save the world?" She asked, calming herself.  
"That's about the gist of it mom. I just....want you to know that I'm going to be going now. I had to come back to let you know what was going on with me. You should be safe here, but in case a Digimon appears, a man named Kenny has a safehouse in the woods. If anything happens, go there. It's by the pond in the woods. Mom, I have to go now. Valerie and I are needed in New York." I grabbed Valerie's hand and gently pulled her to the door. "Don't try to stop me. This is my destiny."  
"What if you die!?" She yelled as the Digimon walked out of the house.  
"That might also be part of my destiny. It could be Valerie's destiny. It could be Davy's or Liana's or anyone of our destinies. The point is, when you know that you have a destiny, you have to follow it as closely as you can."  
"How can you follow what you don't know!?"  
"More and more of the a destiny is revealed as you progress. I don't care if I die. It's my job to protect the worlds."  
"Worlds? I thought you were saving Earth!?"  
"I have to save the Digital World too. They're connected. Along with other worlds like the Spirit World and others. THough the main ones are the DigiWorld and Earth. Mom, I can't stay and write an encylopedia about this whole thing for you. I am needed. Good bye." With that I left my house and family. I turned around and saw my mom looking out the window.   
"Wormon, do your stuff."  
"Wormon...digivolve to...Stingmon!" I helped Valerie up onto his back and then I climbed up myself. HE flew into the air and I never looked back.  
********  
NIGHT TIME DAY ONE  
********  
Valerie slept in my arms while I thought about everything I said. She stirred after a while and woke up.  
"Cody?"  
"Humh?"  
"Did you really mean it when you said that you don't care if you die or not?"  
"Of course I care. I have a life outside of saving the world. I have you and Davy and Liana in my life now. My real life, not in emails or chat. I do care if I die. And I do care if you or one of the others die. But, if it comes down to a choice and I have the ability to put myself in danger to save you or the world, I'm going to make the switch."  
"We won't let you do that!" Stingmon said.  
"Yeah. You're the leader. We can't have you sacrificing yourself!" Valerie said.  
"Exactly, I'm the leader. That means, I protect you and the others. But, I don't want to talk about this. Or think about it. Right now, and hopefully for a long time I'm alive." Everything was quiet for a long time. Neither of us spoke, and I don't think either of us would have spoken if we hadn't been paged with our two-ways just then. I reached into my pocket and pulled mine out. I flipped the cover and looked at the text. The 2-Way stopped beeping a second later. The text said,  
"HEY GUYS. THIS ISH DAVY AND LIANA! WE'VE JUST GOT HOME NOW, OUR PARENTS ARE NOT HOME RIGHT NOW. LIANA WENT TO HER HOUSE TO CATCH SOME SLEEP, I AM AT MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, WAITING FOR MY MOM. WE'RE OK. HOW DID THINGS GO AT YOUR PLACE CODY? FOR YOU NATALIE? VALERIE? HOPE THEY WENT OK. CODY, JUST SO YOU KNOW, WE BETTER HURRY UP. LENNY SHOWED UP TODAY WITH SOMETHING IMPORTANT HE COULD TELL ONLY YOU. WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO SHOW UP HERE AGAIN AFTER WE FINISH IN SEATLLE. DAVY OUT. GOOD LUCK GUYS!"  
"Yeah, things went just fine Davy...." I whispered. It beeped again a few seconds later.  
"DAVY, THIS IS NATALIE. THINGS WENT FINE OVER HERE UNTIL I WENT AND TOLD MY PARENTS AND VALERIE'S PARENTS WHAT WAS GOING ON. THEY ALL TOTALLY FLIPPED OUT. I AM STUCK HERE, AT HOME. BUT, DO NOT WORRY! AS SOON AS NIGHT COMES, I AM OUTTA HERE! MIAMI HUH? AFTER I FINISH THE DIGIMON THERE, I THINK I WILL CATCH A TAN.....J/K. PATAMON IS FINE. NAT OUT."  
"Good thing I didn't go home, my mom would've killed me and put secret service agents around the house so I couldn't escape." I nodded, feeling sorry for her and started typing on my two way.  
"HEY! GUYS! GOOD. THINGS COULD HAVE GONE BETTER AT MY HOUSE, BUT VALERIE AND I ARE OUT OF THERE NOW AND ON OUR WAY TO NEW YORK. GOOD LUCK, BYE. CODY AND VALERIE.  
PS: OUR DIGIMON ARE FINE."  
"Well, things could be worse....I think." I said as I put the 2-way back in my pocket.  
"Yeah. They could be worse. Cody........?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where were you just now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were looking up at the stars and you looked a million miles away."  
"Sorry. I was just thinking..."  
"What about?"  
"Why I told you all those things earlier. It just wasn't like me in anyway."  
"You love me, don't you?"  
"WHAT?"  
"That's why you opened up to me, it's cause you love me, isn't it?"  
"Don't get me wrong Valerie, I like you. I used to like you alot. I guess I opened up to you because, you were there. Nobody was ever there for me. You were the first one there who would listen to me."  
"Oh."  
"How did you get the idea that I love you?"   
"Just the things you do. The way you act. You listen to me, and you open up to me. You talk about protecting me. You hold me while we sleep or while I sleep. You stayed up those times and watched over me more than the others. I was up sometimes thinking and you'd fall asleep for a second and then snap wide awake. And, the first person you'd check on would be me."  
"Well, I told you why I opened up to you. I listen to you because, I like talking to you. I talk about protecting you because, well, I was the first one to learn about the Digimon. It was my responsibility to search and find you all. I guess I'm the leader, you and Stingmon think so. The others have accepted me as the leader. I hold you while you're sleeping so I can be sure you're safe. I stayed up to watch over the group for the same reason. And when someone like Davy or Liana or you would offer to watch, I'd say I wasn't tired because, I guess I don't trust this job of protection to just anyone. And, I'd check on you first because, you and I have been friends longer than I have been friends with any of the others, except Davy. But, Davy I knew only in chat. You, I knew in chat and we emailed each other with the news of our day and stuff. I just feel more protective about you than the others for that reason. I'm sorry that you thought I felt otherwise. Are you mad at me?"  
"No, of course not. I just was wondering if you felt that way about me. I like being friends with you. If we did go out and then broke up, we might not be friends anymore."  
"I don't want to stop being friends Valerie............."  
"Neither do I. I'm glad we worked this out." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Will you still hold me while I sleep?"  
"Only if you want me to."  
"Yes, I do want you to hold me."  
"Then I will." She slid over to me and hugged me.   
"Thanks." With that, she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.   
"Good night." I said softly.  
"Yes...good night." She was already falling asleep. I looked over at Pengomon and he hadn't moved an inch the entire conversation. Stingmon's wings flapped rapidly as he flew. The moon was high over head. Soon we'd be in New York, ready to do battle again. But, for now, I thought while drifting to sleep myself, for now, I'll enjoy my quiet time. I pulled Valerie closer against my body so I knew she'd be safe and I rested my head on top of hers.   
"Good night." I said again, right before falling asleep and this time, no shadows were in my dreams, this time, there was light. There was light and children laughing and playing. There was Valerie and Liana and Davy and Natalie and all my other friends, we were all playing and laughing and cheering. There was.............light. 


	6. Gorillamon Takes a Bite Out of the Big A...

Digimon: Gorillamon Takes a Bite Out of the Big Apple  
  
Stingmon landed on the outskirts of New York City. We circled the city before landing and saw the destruction. Buildings were toppled, which just toppled more and more. It was an oversized and unfun version of dominos. Fires were still burning and sparks were still flying from power converters. We landed in on a small side street right outside the city.  
"Well, were are the Digimon?" Valerie said as we walked town the streets. The only sounds were the crackling of flames and the zapping sound of the power lines.  
"I don't know. Stingmon? Do you sense anything?" I asked as I looked around slowly. A can bounced off pavement and clanged as it hit the ground again.  
"I can't tell Cody. All I know is............evil Digimon are here."  
"Gee, we sure needed you to tell us that Stingmon." Pengomon said as he waddled along side of Valerie.  
"Pengomon! Stingmon, it's not your fault you can't sense anything. You're a Digimon, not a radar or satelite." I said as we continued. We were all alert, searching for anything.  
"Pengomon? Just to be safe, you should Digevolve too. That we if we're taken by surprise, we can strike back quickly." Valerie said as the flames from the burning buildings licked at us.  
"Pengomon.....digevolve to..........Frigimon!" With Frigimon walking by us, the flames didn't seem so hot. We jumped at every shadow and every clank and clang. Every pidgen that flew over head made us look up, for we were afraid of sky attacks. Rats squeaked from gutters and garbage cans. We walked for what seemed like forever when we reached Madison Square Garden. Everything was demolished. The MTV building was still flaming, more rats ran along, playing in the playground that was now theirs'.  
"Whoa.....we got here too late." Valerie said.  
"Yeah....we never should have gone to my house. It wasted too much time. We should have stopped on the way there, not the way back. I made the wrong choice." I said. My knees felt all wobbly and before I knew it, I was on the ground kneeling. "Oh God, I did the wrong thing! 1 made one mistake and now, thousands probably died! Those office buildings we saw alone killed hundreds or thousands! No body would have seen this coming!" I began to cry violently. I buried my head in my hands. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. "It's my fault.....I could've made the other choice.....I went for personal gain......not the whole...the wrong choice....the wrong one! VALERIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I made the wrong choice!!!" I buried my face in my knees as I fell over sideways and cried twice as hard. "My fault, it's mine!"  
"Cody, you couldn't have known..."  
"Yes! I could've known! I did know! I knew that the longer we waited, the more destruction would be caused that's why we...split...we split up! Oh shit! We all split up and the other towns and places........the others took time to tell their parents......the...the....the..." I just stuttered and said nothing else. I had failed.   
"Cody, we went to tell our parents what was happening. Sure, it might be the wrong choice, but, we had to tell our family what happened and what was happening. So, what? You made a choice for personal gain? Big deal! That's what we're fighting for, we're fighting so we can have a family, so we have a home to go home TO. It might not seem like it, but from my point of view, and Davy's and Liana's and Natalie's views, you made the right choice. What kind of friend would you have been, and what kind of leader for that matter, if you said to us, 'Our families are worried about us, so? Get to work and fight!'? You would have been a lousy leader and friend." Valerie said as she held me upright. I looked into her eyes, but my vision was blurred by tears. There was a thud and Wormon fell to the ground.  
"Cody!? What happened to me? I was flying and then all of a sudden, a wave of pain came over me and I was Wormon again." He said as he came over to me. Valerie was still holding me and I was still looking in her eyes. But, I found none of the comfort she was offering.  
"No.... wrong choice. Bad choice. Bad leader....." I pushed her away and laid down again. "Bad bad choice."  
"Ooh! I am sick of your mood swings! You....I'm out of here. You may have given up, but I haven't. I still believe for what we fight in!" She said as she turned and started to run away.  
"Bad choice...wrong choice...." That was all I said. I turned my head away as she ran down the street. Frigimon hurried after her. Wormon turned away from her and looked at me.  
"Cody? What's wrong?"   
"The wrong choice....bad and wrong choice....my fault it's my fault..." He stared at me and started to cry himself.  
"You didn't do anything... you made the right choice. You just don't see it."  
"Shut up, fish bait!" He whimpered and crawled away from me. I closed my eyes and slept.  
* * *  
"Look at yourself." The shadow said to me, it's eyes glowing red.  
"Who...who are you?" I didn't try to back away this time. I didn't have the strength or courage to try. I was glued in place.  
"Oh, me? I'm everyone and everywhere. I am the sadness and cruelness in everyone. You made me, well, helped make me. I wouldn't exist without the pain and torment of the world, the suffering and death. But, thanks to you, and your misguided plan to "help", many died and now, I have the power to communicate to you. Your friends will all die now, too. No matter how bad of a leader you think you are, you're not. But, none of that matters now. Without you, the Digidestined will perish."  
"No, Davy is a good leader!" I yelled, my voice echoed throughout the dark space we were in. "Valerie has a heart that's in the right place! With those two, they will still succeed!"   
"Ha! Without, like I said, they will perish! Creating strategies and showing empathy and compassion are three things, but, physically leading and fighting are another. Valerie will die now, in New York, all because of you and your self induced guilt trip. Natalie will take it upon herself to go to the Rockies. She will die there. And, because no one can back them up, DarkTyrannomon and SkullGreymon will eliminate Davy and Liana in Seattle. The evil Digimon will conquer the world. All of the others' Digimon lack the strength to win. Without you and your Digimon, who is now slowly being deleted because you, the worlds are doomed! Look, magic!" The shadow said as he waved a blackened hand slightly and a screen materialized in front of us.  
"What is this?" I asked feeling worse and worse about myself. I saw Wormon shrink into Minemon as he talked to my physical body.   
"Soon, he will de-digevolve into a Digiegg and after that....pop! He'll return to digital information. Now, watch this..." The shadow snapped and the screen blacked out and then, another image appeared. It showed Frigimon fighting two Garbagemon and Gorillamon. Valerie hid behind a huge piece of a collasped building. The screen zoomed out and showed a piece of building above Valerie. It was on the verge of collapse itself. Valerie would be crushed.  
"No!" I cried out as another screen appeared. It showed Minemon de-digevolving into Leafmon. Both screens hovered in front of me, showing the damage I had caused. I can't believe this, I caused this. There's got to be something I can do. I have to fix this. I can fix this.  
Leafmon changed back to Minemon.  
"What!? How did that happen?" The shadow said. "Kunemon!" He yelled and a small catepillar Digimon appeared at his side.  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
"How much time do I have?"  
"Another few minutes, sir. Then, it will stop working and we will be thrown back." The little Digimon said, his mouth was a tri-clamp and it clicked with each word.  
"You will still lose. I will rule the both worlds. The Digiworld and our world." The shadow said quietly, almost to himself. I gasped at his last comment.  
"How.....You're human! But, you said that darkness created you! How can you be human!?"  
"Oh, I thought you to be quicker than that, you just realized now? Pathetic. Actually, I am human. But, the sadness and darkness did create me in a sense. The world turned me. Turned me into what you see before you. I lost faith in everything I held dear. So, now I fight for the world I believe in now. But, I am a Digidestined like yourself, and the others, but I am not misguided. But, all this..." He waved his hand in a circular motion. "It's not my work. Some other force is sending those Digimon to attack the real world. I'm just waiting patiently. And when this evil Digimon force is in power and they think that they're safe, I will move in and crush them!"  
My mind suddenly flipped back to something the human said to me earlier. He had said, "No matter how bad of a leader you think you are, you're not. But, none of that matters now. Without you, the Digidestined will perish. All of the others' Digimon lack the strength to win. Without you and your Digimon, who is now slowly being deleted because you, the worlds are doomed!" Why would someone that is an enemy, think so highly of me? And if my friends feel the same about me, as he feels about me........that means it's true.  
The screen flashed and Minemon digevolved to Wormon.  
"What!? How are you doing this! I thought your thoughts defeated you!" He yelled.  
"Sir, time to leave." There was a flash and they were gone. I blinked and I was awake.  
"He was right! I am.....good!" I looked down at Wormon and he was glowing and my Digivice was beeping differently than before.  
"Wormon warp-digevolve to.................Imperialdramon!" I was amazed. In the show they show the Digimon going from stage to stage, but now, he was Wormon one second and instantly Imperialdramon the next.  
"Cody! You're back! That's great! You're right! You are good, you just didn't realize it. But, this proves that you are good. I wouldn't haven't been able to become Imperialdramon without the good you have inside you."   
"We need to help Valerie! She's in trouble down by the subway! We need to get there quick!"  
"No need to worry, Cody! I'm Imperialdramon! I can travel anywhere in seconds! Plus, with my Imperial Laser attack, Valerie will be saved."  
"Just hurry! You may be fast, but a falling building may be a bit quicker!" In like a second, we were above the fight. He landed and I got off him. "Go! Just don't delete them! Knock them out!"  
"Right!" He took off again and joined Frigimon in the fight. I ran as fast I could to Valerie. I looked up and the building piece began to quiver and tilt more and more.  
"Valerie-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I cried and dove. Pushing her out of the way from the building that began to fall.  
"Aah!" She screamed as she rolled down the angled street. I looked up and saw the building coming faster and faster. I jumped down the hill myself and rolled to a stop beside her.  
"Geez.....I think I cut that a little too close...." I gasped as pulled myself to a sitting postion.  
"Maybe if you hadn't stopped and looked up." She said feeling herself for cuts. I looked over towards the fight. Frigimon had frozen one of the Garbagemon. Imperialdramon swiped at the other one. I reached into Valerie's backpack and pulled out the laptop.  
"Good, it's okay." I whispered as I stood and ran towards the fight. "Digiport open!" I said when I got to the frozen Garbagemon. The computer pulled it in. Imperialdramon swung his tail at Gorillamon but, he jumped back.  
"Get that King Kong wanna-be, Imperialdramon!" I yelled. Frigimon bounced back and forth with the other Garbagemon. Imperialdramon saw that he was having trouble and swung his tail, the Garbagemon was slammed against a building. It groaned loudly.  
"I'm going on a Garbagemon strike." It said as it slid to and hit the ground. I put the computer next to it and he was sucked in.  
"One more Imperialdramon!"  
"This will be easy! Imperial Laser!" The red lasers came from his eyes and hit Gorillamon directly.  
"Ooh....owuch..."Gorillamon gasped. His pulse-cannon on his arm cracked and fell apart. The shattered more when the pieces hit the ground. I ran over and opened the laptop.  
"Digiport, open!" I held my Digivice near the screen and Gorillamon was sucked in. It was wierd watching that. They turned into like an all bent shape of the thing they should be and they were just pulled. It was a while later, we were sitting in Central Park, resting on benches that had somehow evaded the onslaught of Digimon destruction. I was laying on the bench, stretched out when Valerie came over to me.  
"Why did you do it?" She asked.  
"Do what?" I played dumb with her.  
"I guess a better question would be how can you? How can you change your mood and feelings and views in that amount of time?"  
"I had help."  
"From who?"  
"I'm...." I stopped before I answered. I thought about what I should say. "I don't want to talk about who I had help from. But, I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough. Too soon, I'm afraid."  
"Who?" She really wanted an answer.   
"An enemy of mine...yours...ours. He's a real life Digimon Emperor."  
"What!?"  
"He's a Digidestined that wants to rule both the worlds. But, he's not the one that's causing the trouble now. Something else is doing it."  
"Another Digidestined? I thought it was just the five of us."  
"I thought so too. There could be another five or another five hundred. But, we can't stop to search for all of them now."  
"You saved me, again." She said while sitting by my feet. I put my feet on the ground so she could move closer.  
"I know. And I'll do it another ten times if I have to."  
"I'm going to have to pay you back somehow."  
"You already have. If you didn't believe in me, you'd be dead right now and I would still be in the dark world feeling bad for myself. You helped me too. Again. We're even Valerie."  
"I guess...we should go and take care of Mammothmon now."  
"No, Imperialdramon will get us there in a second tomorrow morning. Right now I offer you something we haven't had for a while."  
"Really? What? A life that involves to worries outside of what time to get up tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, that. But, this is something we haven't had for along time. The closest thing we got was when we were at my house."  
"What? C'mon tell me?" She started to giggle. It made they little doubts I had left go away.  
"I offer you, a bed that doesn't move or fly." I pointed to the Regent hotel. It survived the attack too, somehow. The Digimon had mainly focused on Madison Square Garden and the path into town that we followed.  
"I'll take that offer."  
Imperialdramon flew us there in a blink of an eye and soon, we were all fast asleep in a suite. But, in my dreams shadows haunted my dreams again..... 


	7. Below Zero Heros

Digimon: Below-Zero Heros  
  
In was freezing. That's all I could say. It was freezing, absolutly freezing. It was May and we were on the Rockies and it was still freezing. Below-Zero freezing.  
"Ho-ow c-can it-t b-be this c-c-c-cold?" I asked shivering violently. Leafmon shivered in my hands as we walked along. There was nothing really here. Sure, there were cabins, but luckily the Digimon decided not to bother with them. Valerie and I both knew that there was a small, mountain village around here somewhere. That's where we'd find the evil Digimon.  
"I d-don't kn-know." Valerie said. "W-wait yes I d-do. Maybe if we wore wi-winter close instead of th-this th-th-thin stuff we're wearing...."  
"Let's search the cabins." I said as I ran towards one of them. Valerie was close behind me. Both of our Digimon were right behind her. I slammed the door open and felt the heat on my face right away. There was a fire burning in the fire place. There was a pot over the fire, slow cooking something. I looked around and saw that there were two ajoining bedrooms.  
"Someone must still be here...." I said letting myself inch closer and closer to the fireplace.  
"Why didn't they run away with the rest of the people when the Digimon came?" Valerie said as she slid up beside me at the fireplace.  
"Of course someone is still here. I didn't run with rest because this is my home and no monster or human is going to drive me away from here." The old man came out of one of the bedrooms.  
"Sorry for intruding sir, but, it's so cold outside and at this time of year. We just didn't expect the weather to be like this." Valerie said as she started to get up.  
"Oh, please, don't get up." The old man said, giving us a happy smile. "I'm glad to have visitors. I live here all alone now. Ever since my wife passed away. That's why no one will drive me away from here, this is my little memorial to my wife."  
"Oh." Both of us said at the same time.  
"Would you like something to eat?" He asked as he pulled the pot away from the flames.  
"No thanks. Thank you for offering. But, we have a job to do." I said to him.  
"I'm not leaving here."  
"I'm not asking you to leave. Is there a safe place that you can go to for an hour or so?"  
"There is a small lake. I could go there...."  
"It'd be the best bet." Valerie said. "It can get pretty ugly when the fighting starts."  
"Oh, I know just how ugly it can get." The old man said. He chuckled softly.  
"You mean you watched the entire fight? And even after all that you stayed? You stayed so you could keep honoring your wife even though it could have meant your death?" Valerie asked softly.  
"When you're married for such along time to that special person, you give up selfpreservation. You'd do anything for that person. I can't protect So...Sara anymore." He seemed to look past us and he stared off into space.  
"So-sara? What kind of name is that?" I asked. He stared at me and then turned to the bowl of stew he poured for himself.  
"I....I can't tell." It was a very strange answer for me to be hearing. My mind suddenly went back to the day I first got involved with the Digimon. Kenny had said in the conversation, "Oh, yes the first kids were and are real. But, they disappeared a long time ago."  
"I know who you are....." I whispered. My mind was racing with how he could actually be who I thought he was. "Sara....she was Sora, wasn't she? And you're Tai? But, when you both fled Japan back then, you took different names, so they couldn't find you? That's it isn't it?" I asked him and his eyes became softer than they had been when we first saw him.  
"How did you know?"  
"Just...a feeling I guess. The way you spoke about her. And someone told me that you guys had all disappeared. And if I was going to disappear, I'd go to somewhere remote."  
"Who told you?" He asked sharply.  
"Why does that mat..."  
"Who told you?" He asked loudly.  
"Kenny told me."  
"He said he was a counterpart of Gennai's didn't he?"  
"Yeah, so did the others. They've been helping us."  
"No, you've been helping them. They work for the government."  
"What?" Valerie and I both said.  
"They all work for the government. They've been trying to take over the Digital World ever since it first appeared in the sky after we eliminated Myotismon."  
"Wait, take over the Digital World?" I asked. I mean back when Kenny told me about this, I figured that out for myself. It would be the number one vacation spot on Earth, except it was off Earth.  
"Look at it this way, an exclusive world with strange creatures. Someone wants an island vacation, they go to File Island. They want to see a desert and a maze of a pyramid, the go to Server. They can go extreme mountain biking or climing on Infinity Mountain. Exploring in the deep jungles of Server. And then, after just the rich people go there, it begans for real. Drug lords and other ciminals go there and start doing their stuff there. Poachers learn about the Digital World and they figure out the best way to make money, is to get a billionaire's wife a brand new, Garurumon pelt. Digimon will be taken captive and put in zoos and circuses. The Digital World will become the number one vacation spot off of Earth." Valerie and I were quiet. It had a different affect on you when you were told the story, not thinking about it in your mind.  
"What can we do? We need to stop these Digimon." I said finally.  
"Yes, you do need to stop them. But, the governments can't enter the Digital World without your help. The lack the Digivices needed."  
"So do we. All we got are these things." I held up my Digivice and Tai took it. He looked over the small rectangle.  
"They didn't even give you real Digivices.....that must mean, they made them."  
"Then they can access the DigiWorld?"  
"No." He said. "It's more than just the Digivices. You need to be a Digidestined or with a Digidestined when going through the Digiports."  
"We can't go through the DigiPorts. We can open them and close them but, we've tried to enter them without any success." Valerie said as she looked at her rectangle.  
"Of course. The gorvernment can't trust anyone. So, this way it prevents one of you going and doing what they want to do."  
"Hold on." I said. "I'm not going to listen to this. We have a job to do, right Valerie?"  
"Right." She said. The old man nodded.  
"Okay. If you are going to go. At least take these jackets." He walked into the other room and came out with two jackets. "Please, take them."  
"Thank you." I said taking one of them and putting it on me. Valerie took the other one. We walked out of the house.  
"Wait!" The old man cried after us.  
"Yeah?" I said.  
"The town is up there. Good luck." He said pointing to the north.  
"Thank you." I yelled and valerie and I ran towards the town.  
* * *  
When we got to the town, we saw basically nothing, and I knew that that wasn't because of the Digimon. The town was nothing to began with. A couple of small stores. A clothing store and a small grocery. A small theater which could probably hold the towns population, which the sign for the town said was only 31. The town had a great name too; Mountain Village. We saw no sign of the Digimon.  
"This is weird. Where are they?" I asked no one inparticular.  
"Could they have left?" Valerie asked.  
"I doubt it." I said.   
"Leafmon digevolve to.......Minemon."  
"Hey! You're back!" I said as he bounced in my arms. The jackets helped alot. It was still cold, but they helped alot.  
"Yep! Soon I'll be back to Wormon." I saw something at the top of my vision move. I looked up and saw it. Mammothmon was up the mountain and he was stomping on the ground.  
"What is he doing?" Valerie asked as soon as she saw Mammothmon.  
"He's going to cause an avelanche. That's why he's pounding the ground." There was two huge flares and an explosion. Valerie and I yelled.   
"What was that?" She asked me.  
"That was his Tusk Crusher attack. That's not any regular ivory he has on him, cause when that ivory gets tickled, he can cause alot of damage. That worthless DigiWorld reject."  
"Minemon, you're gonna need to stop the name calling."  
"Minemon digevolve to.....Wormon."  
"We better hurry c'mon everyone digevolve!" I yelled.  
"Right. Pengomon, it's your time to shine!"  
"Pengomon digevolve to.....Frigimon."  
"Wormon warp digevolve to..................Imperial.....I haven't changed!" He said, disappointed.  
"Wormon, you've digevolved two times in the past few minutes, you haven't eaten today. You just aren't ready for a warp-digevolve. We can get by just fine with Stingmon."  
"Wormon...digevolve to....Stingmon!" We hurried to Mammothmon as fast as we could. Stingmon flew ahead of us and started the fight.  
"Yeah! Go Stingmon!" I cheered as I saw him already making Mammothmon stop his avalanche dream. We reached the fight minutes later and they were still going at it.  
"Rapid Kick!" Stingmon flew through the air and kicked Mammothmon with both legs. Sending Mammothmon flailing against piles of snow.  
"Tusk Crusher!" Two tusks flew at Stingmon hitting him in the back as he was circling back around for another attack.  
"Stingmon! Don't turn your back!"  
"Okay." Valerie turned and looked up at Frigimon.  
"Your turn, Snowmon!"  
"I'll give him a SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH!" He yelled as he charged and fired repeatedly. Each one connected with Mammothmon and he slowly froze with each one.  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon flew downward, evading Tusk Crushers' that Mammothmon was still firing. His laser swords unsheathed and grew longer and longer. They hit Mammothmon and he fell over sideways.  
"ARghhhh." Valerie took the laptop out of her backpack and ran forward. She held out her Digivice.  
"DigiPort open!" Mammothmon was pulled into the computer. She flipped the lid down. Our Digimon came hopping back to us.  
"Did you see us!? We did it!" Minemon said as he hovered in front of my face. Pengomon hopped up and down beside Valerie.  
"Our Digimon are getting stronger and stronger, Cody." Valerie said.  
"Yeah, they are. Minemon just used up alot of strength today by Digevolving so many times, that's why he's Minemon again."  
"Yeah! Let's get something to eat." Pengomon and Minemon both said at the same time. Our 2-Ways started to beep. I flipped mine open and read the text.   
"HEY GUYS, WE JUST FINISHED UP IN RENO, WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME REST AND FOOD. THEN WE WILL GET TO SEATTLE. WE ARE GOING TO GET UP THERE SOMEHOW. NEITHER OF OUR DIGIMON CAN FLY, REMEMBER? WE WILL GET THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. KEEP THEM BUSY TILL WE GET THERE. DAVEH AND LIANA OUT."  
Soon after we got a message from Natalie.  
"ANGEMON TOOK CARE OF THE PROBLEM IN MIAMI. WE ARE STAYING FOR AWHILE LONGER TO HELP REBUILD. SO, YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO WAIT BEFORE WE CAN HELP. GOOD LUCK. I LOVE YOU DAVY. I WILL SEE YOU SOON, THEN, WE CAN GET BACK TO OUR RELATIONSHIP! I LOVE YOU DAVY. BYE EVERYONE."  
Right after that message Davy replied.  
"I DO NOT CARE IF YOU LOVE ME OR NOT! WE DO NOT HAVE A RELATIONSHIP! UNDERSTAND THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAVY OUT."  
"Wow, she really is Clingmon!" Valerie said and we all started laughing. The warm laughter ate away at the cold and we went into the town to find food. The worlds needed us, soon we'd be in Seattle, finishing the last of the evil Digimon. Then we could get back to our real, normal lives. 


	8. Dino Attack

Digimon: Dino Attack  
  
Valerie and I were on the back of Stingmon, heading to Seattle. The wind whipped our faces with harsh breezes. Stingmon was flying as fast as he could to Seattle. Pengomon was asleep, snoring loudly.  
"Well, what's the plan? We're almost to Washington." Valerie asked me as she stared over at Pengomon.  
"The plan is the same as it's been for the other places, stop the Digimon. The others are there or will be there soon. Then, maybe we can all go back to a normal life."  
"That'd be great. But, then all of us would go back to how it was before. We'd never see each other again." Valerie said sadly.  
"Look at it this way.....we'll have a great story to tell people in chat!" I said trying to cheer her up.  
"Yeah. But nobody would believe it was actually us."  
"We'll be famous too. After all, we're saving the world. We'll be on Leno and Regis. We could be on Celebrity Who Wants to be A millionaire!" We both laughed. "I know we'll all see each other again after this is over."  
"Yeah, you're right." I turned away from her and turned to Stingmon's head.  
"How much longer, Stingmon?"  
"We'll be there within the hour."  
"Good."   
"Do we have any idea of who the Digimon there are?" Valerie asked.  
"The only ones we know about are; DarkTyrannomon and SkullGreymon. We're going to have to be careful this time around. Those are two tough Digimon, and both of them are Ultimates. And, Wormon still couldn't warp-digevolve even after he ate and slept....and the ate again....and again and then slept some more! So, the time he did warp-digevolve into Imperialdramon was just a fluke and it would be better if we started to assume that he can't warp-digevolve anymore. You hear that okay Stingmon?"  
"I understand. We should still try to figure out why I can't warp-digevolve into Imperialdramon anymore."  
"We don't have to bother with that. This is going to be our last battle! Then, we're done. We'll have beaten them and won. We can't lose because we're so strong!"  
"Geez, with that huge head of yours Cody, why don't you just headbutt them and get it over with. Tone back on the ego."  
"Sorry. Okay, let's all think of a plan of how and what we're going to do in Seattle. Then, we'll submit our ideas to this small group and we'll use the best one okay?" Everyone nodded. I started to think of an idea, but all that I got was a big blank. So, I thought of what-ifs.  
What-if there were more Digimon than we've heard about or seen on the news in Seattle?  
What-if the others were already there and they were destroyed?  
What-if this wasn't our last battle and more evil Digimon appeared in America?  
What-if evil Digimon showed up world wide this time?  
After 15 minutes of thinking all of us submitted our ideas. Valerie went first.  
"The first thing is this, those Digimon aren't very smart. They stay to one area and don't leave. Even after the town or city or area is destroyed. They'll still be there pounding on the metal from a building they destroyed a week before. None of them have spread out for some reason. We can use that to our advantage if something goes wrong. The second thing is the digevolving thing. For all we know, the others have been there and they were killed. So, how are two Champion Digimon going to take care of two, possibly more, evil Digimon? And even if the others were there and they were holding out, how long would it be before the Digimon ran out of strength. Our Digimon aren't going to stay in their Champion forms forever. Those evil Digimon are staying in those forms forever until they digevolve themselves and untamed Digimon take a very long time to digevolve." Pengomon went next, let's just say........he has a better chance of learning to fly than becoming a military stratigist.  
"I think we should all eat as soon as we get there and then, we can worry about the evil Digimon." After that Stingmon went. Digimon have a one track mind apparently. All he did was talk about what kind of food he was going to eat. But, then he said something else.  
"If the others and us all show up around the same time. We'll have five of us Champions. Five Champions versus two Ultimates sounds like a good attack plan." I went next and explained my what-ifs.  
"What-if there were more Digimon than we've heard about or seen on the news in Seattle? What-if the others were already there and they were destroyed? What-if this isn't our last battle and more evil Digimon appeared in America? What-if evil Digimon showed up world wide this time?" Everyone was quiet thinking about those things when Stingmon cried out.  
"Watch out! We've got incoming attacks!" Two huge missles with mouths flew past us and exploded. "What were those!?" Stingmon shouted while rebalancing himself in the air. He had dodged left then up and to the right to evade the attacks.  
"Those missles were MetalGreymon's Giga-Blaster attack." I looked over the edge of Stingmon and saw more attacks coming. "Stingmon! Watch out! More incoming! Brace, brace, brace, guys!" We all gripped Stingmon tightly as a missles three times the size of the Giga-Blaster missles whipped by us and exploded creating a shockwave. After that two blue laser beams shot up and hit Stingmon in the stomach.  
"Argh. We're going down, expect a little turbulance guys...." We all spiraled down through the air. Explosions rocked us back and forth. Then we hit the ground and it was the last thing I knew.  
* * *  
The first thing I realized was that I wasn't laying in a mud puddle anymore. I was in a bed, but I could hardly move or think. I tasted blood and felt really dirty. I tried to open my eyes, but that only made me notice the unbelievably painful headache. I groaned.  
"Orh....whaat" My tounge was thick in my mouth, slurring my words. I tried again to open my eyes and I saw that I was in a small cabin. Liana, Davy, and Valerie were over my bed.  
"He's definitly awake now." One of them said. I couldn't tell which because the voice just echoed and my eyes had shut withou my realizing it.  
"What can we do? We can't risk moving him a second time. The first time was a danger itself."   
The third one spoke, "If we can get him awake, he could take some tylenol or something and that would allivate the pain and swelling."  
I swollowed and tried to speak again. "DarkTyrannomon....and MetalGreymon. Deltamon..... no... SkullGreymon! Stingmon's hurt!" I was trying to warn them about all the evil Digimon and Stingmon being hurt.  
"Cody, we know. Wormon is fine now." The second voice said. I opened my eyes and my vision had cleared alot. Davy was standing right above me and Valerie was on the other side of the bed. Liana walked back into the room a few seconds later carrying a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol.  
"Here try to take some of these..." She handed them to me. I took a few Tylenol and drank the glass of water. I didn't realize that my throat was like sandpaper.  
"Thanks. How did I get here?" I asked them while attempting to sit up. Valerie and Davy pushed me back down.  
"Stay down and rest while you can." Valerie said.  
"Yeah, man, you got it worse than the rest of us combined." Davy said, taking his hand away from my shoulder. "We got here yesterday. We were in a helicopter that I got through a connection with an uncle. One of his pilots was flying it and we got here pretty quick. Suddenly, we were struck by something and we crashed. The pilot died. He was knocked unconsious by the impact. We were in the back and we were okay. We got out and started to run. We knew that it would explode really quick and it did. We ran into this cabin when we saw it. We were running away from the town, this is probably about a fourth of a mile out of town."  
"I'm glad you guys are all right. How did I get here though?"  
"We heard the explosions, so we went to were we thought you guys went down. Stingmon was hit pretty bad. He de-digevolved to Wormon and managed to hit you and Valerie with a Sticky Net. Unfortunetly, the net broke and you hit tree branches on the way down. You had already fallen into the trees so, Wormon caught Valerie again and she landed safely. Along with Pengomon. You've probably got a concusion and most likely, a broken bone or two. We need to get out of this place and get you to a doctor." Liana said.  
"No, we can't we have to stay and fight." I said while sitting up.  
"Cody, you need a doctor." Liana said.  
"Yeah, dude. You're seriously hurt. You gotta learn when to take your losses and split." Davy said.  
"No, you guys can leave. But, I need you here. This city holds peoples' homes and histories. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I am going to fight."  
"I'm not leaving." Davy said, knowing I wasn't going to change my mind. "I'll stick by your side man."  
"Thanks Davy." I got out of the bed slowly. Everything spun a little, but I blinked and my vision was cleared. "No time like the present, let's go."  
"Cody!" Valerie and Liana both shouted at the same time.  
"You've got to be kidding! You just fell from the sky and got hurt, and now, you're walking around like you tripped while walking."  
"It's our job to protect the worlds. I don't care what else happens I'm going to make sure that those people have a place to come back to, not a crater. Wormon, let's go." I turned to Davy. "Where's Agumon?"  
"He's outside keeping watch."  
"Cody! Get back here!" Liana yelled to me as I walked out of the cabin.  
"Just because you're 16 and I'm 15, Liana, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I'm the leader, remember?"  
"I don't care if you're the King of England! Get back here! You're making the wrong choice!"  
I turned to her and I knew my eyes were cold. "No, you're wrong. This time I'm making the selfless choice. And, besides. A member of our team is missing. Natalie still isn't here. We can't just leave."  
"Yeah, we can!" Davy said, he really didn't like Natalie alot.  
"We can, but we won't. You may not like her alot, but she's a member of the team." I said. Valerie ran up behind me.  
"I'll go. But, just because you're being stubborn. Someone has to keep a close eye on you."  
"I'm with you guys too. But, as soon as we're done, you're going to a doctor."  
"Okay," I said while smiling. "Let's go to those Digimon and send them back."  
Agumon, Pengomon, and Betamon all ran up to us as soon as the words were out of my mouth.  
"Uh.....you don't have to go to them." Betamon said, agitated.  
"Yeah! They're here!" Agumon said while pointing to the distance. We all looked and saw four Dinosaur Digimon running towards us. They were probably a mile or so away.  
"We'll charge them!" I yelled. "All of you better digevolve!"  
"What about Betamon? He can't digevolve into Seadramon, there's no water!" Liana said.  
"I don't need water! Seadramon is a serpant Digimon! He can go on land or water!" Betamon said proudly.  
"Wormon digevolve to"  
"Agumon digevolve to"  
"Pengomon digevolve to"  
"Betamon digevolve to"  
"Stingmon!"  
"Tyrannomon!"  
"Frigimon!"  
"Seadramon!" They all ran forward and we all stayed behind. The two sets of Digimon got closer and closer to each other. In minutes, they were on top of each other.  
"Who are those Digimon?" Liana asked.  
"Well, I think we all know MetalGreymon and his Giga-Blaster attack. DarkTyrannomon is Tyrannomon's digivolution and his attack is strong. He shoots roaring flames from his mouth. I don't know the name of his attack, though."  
Liana scoffed. "Some leader."  
"Sorry I don't have Izzy's computer guys. Anyways, Deltamon has Tri-Plex Force, and he shoots these super strong lasers from the two heads on his hands. And the other one...is SkullGreymon. Digimon quiver in fear of this Ultimate Digimon. His DarkShot attack launches a missle from his back. It will completely obliterate SkullGreymon's enemies."  
"Think they have a chance?" Davy asked.  
"We need to believe in them, or else, they won't win." Valerie said. Each of our Digimon chose one of the evil Digimon to fight. Stingmon was fighting, well, trying to fight SkullGreymon. Whenever he got close, SkullGreymon just swiped at Stingmon and sent him flying. Tyrannomon was going claw against claw fighting DarkTyrannomon. Seadramon was wrapped around Deltamon's chest. His arms were wrapped too. Frigimon was slowly freezing MetalGreymon with his Sub-Zero Ice Punch. The four of us viewed the fight from just outside the cabin. SkullGreymon swiped at Stingmon and Stingmon went flying into a large tree.  
"Stingmon!" I cried. I knew he was hurt bad. I ran toward the fight. Davy, Liana, and Valerie were right on my heels. "Stingmon, get up before he does something else!" Stingmon stood and shook his head, in an attempt to clear his head. He launched off the ground just as SkullGreymon stomped down on the ground where he was seconds before.  
"There's no way they can win! It's four Ultimates against four Champions! They are outnumbered." I said to the three other Digidestined behind me. "We can't beat them physically. So, we have to beat them mentally."  
"How? They're too strong, any trap we make, they'll break!" Valerie said.  
"We might as well give up." Liana said as she sat on the ground in defeat, Valerie did the same thing.  
"They're right, Cody. Even if we had Natalie here, we'd still be outnumbered. We're finished." Davy said still staring at the fight.  
"No! We can't give up! We don't have to build cages and dig holes for traps. I mean, we can hide and use our laptops to send them back to the Digital World. We can't give up." I reached into the backpack on Valerie's back. I felt the laptop and tore it out.  
"Cody... don't do this." She said, tears in her eyes.  
"I have to. I can understand that you guys are scared. But, I believe in this fight. And if you don't believe, your Digimon are doomed. Back when were in New York Valerie, I got really upset, remember?" She nodded. "Well, I realized that if you give up, you're not just giving up the fight. You're giving up the Digimon too. Stingmon changed all the back to Leafmon, and he would've been deleted if I hadn't given up my fear. Listen, you guys all run for it okay? Stingmon and I will stay and keep them occupied. Just do it. No comments go!" They all looked at each other and ran. They knew they couldn't talk me out of it. Their Digimon ran away from the fight and towards them. Stingmon flew over to me.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"I'm setting a trap." That's all I said and I hopped onto Stingmon's back and I told him where to go.  
* * *  
I felt the ground shaking before I saw him. SkullGreymon came roaring down the hill unaware of the trap before him. I was up in a tree above him. He paused under the tree a looked around. Valerie had just ran past this area seconds before. Pengomon was hot on her heels. When SkullGreymon was right under the tree when I jumped down with the laptop open in one hand and my Digivice in my other hand.  
"DigiPort open!" I cried as I fell and landed on SkullGreymon's head.  
"Huh?" He was completely taken by surprise. He was pulled into the computer and just when I started to fall to the ground, Stingmon flew underneath me and I landed on his neck.  
"Nice timing. One down, three to go." I told him where to go next.  
* * *  
Davy ran underneath the tree I was in. I wanted to say something to him, but DarkTyrannomon was on his tail, and he would need all the time he had to get away. He couldn't afford a distraction. DarkTyrannomon ran past the tree I was in. He was too far away for me to jump so, I tapped Stingmon on the shoulder and we flew off. We came up beside DarkTyrannomon and I waved my arms to get his attention.  
"What?" He said in confusion.  
"Pull over, sir. You're going over the speed limit." I said. That just confused him more and before he could recover, I flipped the laptop open and held my Digivice by it. "Digiport open!" He was pulled in before he could say a second word.  
"Good work, Stingmon. We've got two more and then we're done."  
* * *  
I knew just after I could see him, that there was no way my plan would work for MetalGreymon. First, he was way too far away from the tree for me to jump. Second he could probably see me.  
"Giga-Blaster!" His chest piece opened and he launched two missles at the tree. Stingmon and I leapt off seconds before they hit the tree and turned it into dust.  
"Wow, talk about a close one." I was looking at my shoes and they had just missed the flames, barely. The bottoms of my shoes were melted slightly. MetalGreymon picked up speed and came towards us.  
"Cody. Whatever your plan is, you better do it quick!" Stingmon said as he hopped up to his feet. I just laid on the ground. He came faster and faster towards me. Stingmon lifted up off the ground and flew away from MetalGreymon. "Cody!!" He cried out as MetalGreymon stepped forward to crush me.  
"Digiport open!" I shouted. The screen lit up and sucked MetalGreymon in without any problem. "Let's go get Deltamon, Stingmon." I said as I stood up and brushed myself off.  
"Cody! Hey man!" Davy shouted as he ran towards me.  
"Cody!" Liana said as she ran behind Davy, Valerie was right behind her. All of their Digimon came right behind Valerie. As soon as they got to me, Davy gave me a high-five. Liana patted my shoulder in congratulation. Valerie came up after they backed away and smiled at me. Her smile vanished and she struck my chest with the palms of her hands.  
"You jerk! You tricked us and used us a bait! You're you're you're...."  
"I'm a hero and you know it, Valerie!" I said while laughing and grabbing her hands and hugged her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Mr. Leader." She said as she kissed my cheek. "Thanks. I'm sorry we acted so scared earlier."  
"I should actually thank you for that. If you guys had stayed and fought, we would be losing right now."  
"Oh, how touching. You managed to hold off on losing till now!" We all looked over to the left (their right) and Deltamon was standing there laughing.  
"Digevolve!" The other three cried.  
"Agumon digevolve to...........Tyrannomon!"  
"Betamon digevolve to..........Seadramon!"  
"Pengomon digevolve to.........Frigimon!"  
"Go, Stingmon!" I yelled to him while showing the others a place that they could run to for safety. They all ran over but, I stayed to send Deltamon back to the DigiWorld.  
"Rapid Kick!" Stingmon struck Deltamon violently with his powerful kicks.  
"Ice Blast!" Seadramon was flying through the air and he angled down and fired his Ice Blast down at Deltamon's feet, freezing him in place.  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon hit Deltamon's chest with ice blasts.  
"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon let lose with his powerful flame attack. This was a one sided fight. We had definatly won. I ran over to Deltamon to send him back, but a light pierced the sky and opened a port and pulled Deltamon in, I was about to cheer, but, another Digimon came out of the Gate.  
"Worthless Digimon. Oh well, I will take care of you myself." The Digimon was huge. It came down from the Gate and landed loudly on the ground. I knew my Digimon pretty well, but I had never seen this one before. He was huge. He had the head of a falcon or hawk, and his hind legs were scaled like a dragons' legs. He had the body of a lion and just below the bird head, he had the mane of a lion. The lion tail was whipping around. He had huge wings on the lion's back. Suddenly, I thought back to Mrs. Gauthier's English class. It had to have been the week before this all started. She was teaching us about Greek history and I was actually paying attention because it was interesting.  
"A Manticore...." I whispered. The others had come up behind me, staring in awe at the amazing creature before us.  
"What. A Manticore?" Valerie asked.  
"I thought that was Greek history?" Davy said.  
"It is Greek history." Liana said. The Manticore flapped it's wings slightly and our Digimon flew backwards towards us.  
"I am not a Manticore! I am Manticoremon! I am stronger than any Manticore, if they ever really existed. I have watched all of you from the Digital World. You are weak, pathetic. Ruled by emotions and loyalties. As are all humans. Weak and pathetic, ruled by feelings and trust. I once had faith in the human race. Now, you're expendible. Prepare to die, Digidestined." He laughed, a cold, dark laugh that chilled me to the bone. I got a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach that told me, "You've met your match." 


	9. The Ultimate Battle

Digimon: The Ultimate Battle  
  
He loomed before us, staring at us with his cold eyes. He was Manticoremon. He was the evil Digimon that was causing all the trouble. Our Champion Digimon struggled to get off the ground. He just flapped his wings again and they were thrown around like rag dolls.  
"Leave them alone! Fight fair!" I shouted at him.  
"Fight fair? What do you think I'm doing? I could have destroyed all your Digimon three times over in the first few seconds I was here." He laughed again. Our Digimon all groaned. The four of us were worried deeply.  
"We need Natalie!" Liana said.  
"Yeah, I never thought I'd say this, but I want her here more than anything!" Davy said.  
"HA! Even if you had another Digi-Destined, you'd still lose! Don't you understand!? I am Manticoremon! I am the strongest Digimon!"  
"All the evil Digimon think that until they're destroyed!" I shouted to him.  
"You are persistant. You are the strongest of the Digidestined. Your Digimon will be the first to go." He angled his head down at Stingmon. "Dark Flames!" He opened his beak and black flames came out and hit Stingmon.  
"No!" I cried out and ran towards Stingmon. There was a flash and he de-digevolved to Wormon. I reached him and picked him up. "Are you okay?"  
"I never want to have barbeque again." He said.  
"Now, who shall I attack next?" Manticoremon said as he viewed the other three Digimon. Davy was shaking. "Ahh. I will take care of your Digimon next." He was staring straight into Davy's eyes when he shot the black flames at Tyrannomon. Agumon bounced as he flew towards Davy.  
"No!" Valerie cried. She must've known Frigimon was next.  
"Time to melt the snowcone...Dark Flames!" Frigimon was burnt badly. Valerie ran forward and hugged Pengomon. Pengomon was the one that was hurt the most so far. Valerie was crying and shaking. Davy was hold Agumon steady. Liana stared at Seadramon, knowing that he was next.  
"Dark Fl..."  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon's attack cut across the sky and hit Manticoremon in the cheek, if a bird's head has a cheek. We all looked over and saw Natalie running towards us, happily.  
"Natalie!" We all cried out.  
"I'm here. Who is that guy?" She asked looking at our Digimon. "What happened?"  
"That's Manticoremon. He's really strong. He's been de-digevolving our Digimon." I explained to her.  
"Ahh...Angemon. You will be finished last. You hold hope and light. You will be an example to everyone, that no one can stand in my way of ruling the worlds!"  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon struck again while clenching his teeth.  
It can't end like this. I've tried so hard to do my job. I've been a good leader, I think. The others think so too. Wormon and the others' Digimon all tried to protect us. We have to do something. The worlds are depending on us. Our families and friends. Strangers and the animals. Every living thing on both worlds needs us to win.   
"You can't win!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't let you!!!!!!!" I cried out in pain. I cried out in torment of a lost city I had hopes and dreams for. I cried out in anger for what I'd gone through to get here, just to have it thrown away on a whim of a maniac Digimon.  
"Wormon warp-digevolve to.......... Imperialdramon!" My digivice was glowing, but I didn't see it through normal vision, my eyes were closed cause I was crying. But, the light was so bright and pure, I could see it through my eyelids.  
"Agumon warp-digevolve to..............WarGreymon!"  
"Seadramon...digevolve to ........ MegaSeadramon!" Pengomon was still hurt even though the light healed the Digimon, he couldn't fight due to weakness.  
"What? How did you manage that!?" Manticoremon seemed more shocked than worried.  
"I did that." I said calmly. "I had faith in my friends. I believed in what we were fighting for! You can't just conquer worlds because you're bored! Trillions of lives depend on the balance that you upset. Now, you will pay!" I cried out again.  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon leaned forward and aimed the cannon on his back at Manticoremon. A white-blue beam slashed out and hit Manticoremon. He lost his balance and started to sway from side to side.  
"Terra-Force!" WarGreymon flew up into the air and leaned back. His hands came close to touching each other but, at the last moment, he drew them apart, creating a huge glowing orange ball. It was easily three times the size of him. He pulled back a little further and then, launched it at Manticoremon. This did knock him over onto his side. He snarled in anger. MegaSeadramon was circling the fight.  
"Thunder Javilion!" He swung his head back, then foward in one, quick fluid motion. When his head snapped back to normal, blue thunder struck out.  
"Hand of Fate!!" Angemon attacked for a third time. Manticoremon was down.  
"You...beat me. Insolent Digidestined. Curse you!" He snarled and spat. "Friends, and loyalties! Weaknesses! You will be destroyed. I wi.." He disintegrated and an opening appeared in the sky. His digital information was pulled into the opening. After all the pieces were pulled in, the opening closed. Minemon hovered through the air over to me.  
"We did it!" I shouted and cheered as I held him over my head in victory. "We did it!"  
"WHoo-hoo!" Valerie shouted. Pengomon stood.  
"What did I miss?" Everyone laughed. Koromon bounced up and down by Davy's feet. Patamon flew around in circles giggling. Valerie and I cheered loudly. David and Liana laughed. Natalie grabbed Patamon and hugged him. Betamon hopped around Liana. Davy and Liana hugged each other in congratulations, so did Valerie and me. Davy looked over at Natalie and waved her forward with his hands. They embraced, both smiling, but each for different reasons. Davy did it because we had won, Natalie did it because she got what she wanted; to be held by Davy. All of us couldn't stop cheering. The other four suddenly stopped and looked at me.  
"What?" I asked, innocently. And for once, I actually was innocent.  
"You know what...." Liana said, cracking a smile.  
"Yeah, you know dude." Davy said.  
"C'mon you know, right Cody?" Natalie said, trying to hug Davy again, but he kept pushing her away.  
"No, I don't know. What is it?" I asked, curious.  
"You saved us all, Cody! If you hadn't had faith in the Digimon and if you hadn't believed in fighting, we would all be in Manticoremon's stomach now! You had faith enough for all of us. You saved us and the worlds!" Valerie said, smiling widely.  
"Yeah, well it was nothing." I grinned like a dork, and I knew I was grinning like a dork, too. But, I didn't care because, the others were too! Someone came running up to us.  
"Am I too late? I'm Jacen. Did you guys do it?" He asked.  
"We didn't, Cody did." Valerie said.  
"Valerie, cut it out. I didn't do anything." I said to her.  
"Okay! Wow, you guys did it! Are you all ready to go home?" As he spoke, three helicopters landed about 50 yards behind him.  
"Yeah. We all need some rest." I said, speaking for everyone. "Minemon, when I get you home, my mom is gonna flip out about you."  
"Oh, don't worry about that. You won't we taking the Digimon home with you. They have to go back to the Digital World, or else the balance won't be restored to how it was before the Digimon first appeared." All of us gasped at what he said.  
"No, you can't take the Digimon away from us!" Liana said.  
"Yes, we can. It's our job to preserve the balance of the worlds. We must." He spoke while opening a briefcase. He pulled out a laptop and opened it. "The Digimon must go back, or else the gates will still be open and you will have to do this all over again." All of us looked at each other reluctently. We all nodded, knowing it's what we had to do. I said good-bye to Minemon first. Then, Valerie went, followed by Davy, Natalie and then finally Liana. I opened the DigiPort and the five Digimon, our Digimon, who helped us save the worlds, were sent back to their home world. The five of us said our good-byes to each other. I hugged Liana just before she walked over to the helicopter reserved for her and Davy.  
"Aren't you special, Cody? You save the worlds and you get a private helicopter." I couldn't laugh at the joke, even though I tried. I didn't want to be alone, that was the last thing I wanted.  
"Yeah. I'm super-special Liana. Say hi to your family for me okay?"  
"Sure. Try to call soon okay?" I just nodded. She walked off to the helicopter. Davy was behind me, prying Natalie from his neck.  
"I love you Davy!" She cried as he walked to me.  
"Hey, Davy. I think we have an interesting story or two to tell people in chat."  
"Yeah. Take care, man. Stay in touch." He punched me lightly in the shoulder. I did the same. He wasn 't a good-bye guy. He walked off to his helicopter and he and Liana got inside. Natalie was next.  
"Hey, Natalie? Davy may act like it, but he doesn't really hate you. He just doesn't love you, ease off a bit, okay?" I said as she hugged me.  
"Was that an order from a leader? Or, advice from a friend?"  
"Which ever one of those people will get you to leave him alone." She smiled and nodded then walked over to her helicopter and got in. I walked Valerie over to her helicopter slowly.  
"Why are you walking so slow?" She asked me, like this was a normal conversation and nothing else was going on.  
"I'm trying to keep you by me for as long as possible." I said. "I'm going to miss having you around every second of the day." She blinked back tears.  
"We're never going to see each other again are we?" She asked.  
"Not likely. I think this is going to be one of those cover up things. We'll keep in touch though. Summer vacation is coming up. Maybe I can work something out somehow and come see you."  
"Oh, you big time heros always say that to the girl."  
"Yeah, but, I'm probably the first to mean it. Valerie, this is probably a really bad time to tell you, but, I do love you." I couldn't believe what I was saying. And before I could do anything or say anything else, she had wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I didn't want to let go. We slowly pulled away from each other, neither one wanting to be the one to ruin the moment. I could see her eyes and they were filled with tears.  
"I hope those are tears of happiness. I'd like to think I'm not that bad of kisser that it makes girls cry." I said jokingly, as I wiped tears from her cheeks with my palms.  
"Cody....."  
"No, don't say anything. I know how you feel and you know how I feel. Let's just leave it at that for now, okay?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around me again. This time the kiss was a light on the lips. We pulled away and we both nodded.  
"Bye." We said to each other at the same time. I opened the helicopter door for her and she stepped in. I closed the door and looked in through a window. Her face was covered in tears, and I realized, so was mine.  
"Bye, Valerie....." I turned around and saw that the others had watched me and Valerie the whole time. Liana and Natalie gave me a thumbs up each through their windows. Davy nodded and smiled. Then, he pointed behind me. I turned around again. Valerie had opened the door and she was yelling to me. I ran back to her.  
"I love you too, Cody. I do." She was still crying. I grabbed her and pushed her into the helicopter. I turned to my helicopter and motioned for him to take off without me. I got into Valerie's helicopter and shut the door.  
"Are you crazy?" She asked me, smiling.  
"Yeah, I am. But, I'll go home with you okay? Then, the helicopter can refuel and take me home."  
"Okay." That's all she said and that was all that needed to be said. We both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
* * *  
"Cody? Wake up." I opened my eyes and Valerie was in front of me.  
"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up as soon as I'm asleep." I said to her.  
"What? Why?"  
"So, I can wake up to your face one more time before I have to go." I smiled and so did she.  
"Your helicopter is refueled and ready to take you home. Thanks for coming with me."  
"I'd stay for a while if I could. But, I have to get home and I don't think your mom would appreciate meeting me right after she gets you back."  
"Why?"  
"How is this going to sound to your mom; "Hi mom! I'm back from saving the worlds with my friends! This is the boy I love and he loves me! Glad to be back! He's going to stay around for awhile." How do you think your mom would handle that?"  
"You're right, you should go home." We both laughed.  
"I'll be back sometime okay?"  
"I'll wait." She stepped out of the helicopter and then, leaned back in. She kissed me one more time and we hugged. Then, she leaned back out and shut the door. The helicopter took off slowly. I felt like I was in a movie. A really bad romantic movie where at the end I tell the pilot to land again and then, I get out of the helicopter and run over and gather her in my arms. But, I knew I couldn't go back down. He peered out the window and saw Valerie wiping her face as she walked over to a Taxi. She looked up before getting in and waved at me, I waved back. Then, I was out of sight and I cried.  
* * *  
The helicopter landed in the small field next to my house. I got out, and closed the door. I banged the side a few times to let the pilot know that he could take off. After it was in the air, I ran over to my house and opened the door. My mom's car was in the driveway so, I knew she was there. I got into the house and I threw off the semi-melted shoes.  
"Mom! I'm back! I did it!"  
"Cody!?" My mom shouted as she came out of her room and hugged me. "Thank whoever you're all right! I saw it all on the news. Each city you went to, news crews showed up after and caught you and your friends on film." She started to cry. "You're a hero. Wait...where's your friend Migitmon and that girl?"  
"I don't really want to talk about either of them right now, mom. They made all of us send our Digimon back to the Digital World. And Valerie............she's at her house right now, settling things with her mom. All my friends are doing that. Or already have done that. They were all home like ten hours ago. I wanted to make sure Valerie got home okay."  
"Okay. I can't believe all this. My son's a hero." She talked to herself about my being a hero as she walked back into her room. My sister came out of her room and looked at me as I walked into my room and fell onto my bed.  
"Hey....Cody?" She asked, peering into my room.  
"What is it?" I said pulling the blanket up to my neck.  
"You have a little lip-stick on you lips and cheek." She said giggling.  
"Yeah....I know." I smiled and fell asleep. I remembered something that from a time that seemed like ages ago.  
Seven young kids go to camp for the summer  
Wind up living in a Digital Land  
Where every young kid gets to meet his own Digimonster  
A digital companion, a digital friend................  
  
  
Stay Around For Series 2!!! Coming soon!!! 


End file.
